Fall from Forever
by vanee27
Summary: [CHANBAEK - END] Baekhyun tahu jika hidupnya tak berakhir lama, tapi seseorang memberitahunya untuk tak mengecewakan ayahnya dan semua orang yang masih ingin berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol selalu ada di sisi anak itu, membantunya berdamai dengan keadaan, memberinya kenyamanan di kamar rumah sakit.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **Genre :** Brothership, angst, family, romance

 **Summary :** Baekhyun tahu jika hidupnya tak berakhir lama, tapi seseorang memberitahunya untuk tak mengecewakan ayahnya dan semua orang yang masih ingin berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol selalu ada di sisi anak itu, membantunya berdamai dengan keadaan, memberinya kenyamanan di kamar rumah sakit.

 **A/n :**

Hello! sebenernya ini fict buat event di wattpad, tapi aku juga pingin posting disini hehee. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Winter, 2016.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu merasa tidak baik. Hatinya risau tak beralasan. Ia berusaha menghilangkan segala hal yang menganggu, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun pada akhirnya ia sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Airmatanya sudah habis ketika melihat ibunya menghembuskan napas terakhir di rumah sakit dua tahun yang lalu, dan kini sepertinya takdir ingin menguras airmatanya lagi sebab seminggu yang lalu ia melihat ayahnya naik ke pelaminan untuk kedua kali.

Kepala Baekhyun rasanya ingin pecah. Hatinya juga terlalu sakit memikirkan bagaimana dirinya menjalani hari-hari kedepannya dengan keluarga baru disini.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Suara ayah Baekhyun yang berat dan familiar masuk ke telinga Baekhyun, namun anak itu tak ada niat menimpali sama sekali. Tuan Byun duduk di sofa sebelah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab datar, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sungguh Baekhyun tak pernah punya ide untuk bersikap dingin pada ayahnya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, hatinya semakin miris dan sakit.

"Kau sudah makan? Ayah belikan makanan kesukaanmu di meja."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan datar lagi, "Aku sudah makan. Aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak."

Ayah Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu berusaha meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak telapak tangannya disentuh.

"Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa menelan makanan. Rasanya hampir mati ketika merasakan makanan di mulutku berhenti di tenggorokan dan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Ayah seharusnya bersyukur aku masih diberi hidup tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menikahi perempuan itu, bahkan aku tak tahu sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal, dan tiba-tiba saja aku membencimu."

Tuan Byun merengkuh tubuh dingin Baekhyun. Airmata anak itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Semenjak pernikahannya dengan mantan istri Tuan Park seminggu yang lalu, Byun Baekhyun, anaknya itu jadi banyak diam, murung di dalam kamar, dan selalu menolak bicara dengannya.

"Aku masih mencintai ibumu, Baekhyun. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau masih mencintai ibu ketika kau sendiri sudah menikah lagi?"

Baekhyun berdiri, tidak kuat dengan situasi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya di sofa dan menuju kamar. Anak itu sedikit memekik ketika kaki kirinya tiba-tiba kaku dan membuatnya hampir jatuh, untung saja di sebelahnya ada meja untuk berpegangan.

"B-Baekhyun, kenapa kakimu?" Tuan Byun menopang tubuh Baekhyun lalu dituntun ke kamar.

"Kaki sebelah kiriku tidak bisa digerakkan, Ayah."

* * *

Park Chanyeol dan ibunya, Yeonhwa, datang ke rumah keluarga Byun di sore hari. Tuan Byun menyambut istri kedua beserta sang anak tirinya itu di pintu, merangkul Chanyeol dan memeluk Yeonhwa seperti layaknya suami pada istrinya.

Yeonhwa menaruh beberapa kantong plastik yang dia beli di jalan sebelum datang ke rumah Tuan Byun kemudian berbincang ringan dengan suaminya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyempatkan menuju kamar paling belakang, kamar Baekhyun. Kebetulan Tuan Byun bilang bahwa anak itu sedang tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali dan meminta waktu berbicara dengan Tuan Byun, ibunya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengizinkan lalu menuju dapur, menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di halaman belakang. Ayah Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya sembari mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku celananya juga pemantik.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sudah."

"Ketika melihat Baekhyun aku seperti melihat refleksi mantan istriku sendiri."

"Aku bisa memahami perasaan Anda."

"Kau bisa mulai memanggilku ' _Abeoji_ '."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, " _Abeonim_?"

"Kenapa formal begitu? Apa kau berpikir negatif tentang pernikahanku dengan ibumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengerti keadaanmu dan ibuku. Aku juga merasa kau adalah ayah dari pasien yang perlu kutangani, jadi sepantasnya aku panggil _Abeonim_ saja."

Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk lalu mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa. Walaupun dirinya seorang dokter, ia mengetahui bahwa seorang di sampingnya sedang dalam tingkat stres ringan dan rokok mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Baekhyun didiagnosa mengidap ataxia sejak umur tiga belas tahun. Penyakit ini menurun dari ibunya, istriku juga meninggal karena penyakit ini. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hal yang sama pasti akan terjadi. Kerja motorik tubuhnya akan terhambat. Pertama dia mungkin tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuh yang lain dengan baik, dan suatu hari ia tidak bisa bicara dan hanya berbaring di kamar. Aku tidak bisa melihat keluargaku begini."

"Baekhyun pasti lahir dengan membawa ataxia dan baru terdiagnosa di umur tiga belas tahun. Sampai sejauh ini memang belum ada _research_ lebih lanjut tentang obat untuk ataxia. Penyakit saraf motorik sangat membahayakan nyawa. Mungkin terapi okupasi bisa membantu. Baekhyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk jangka waktu lama sebagai antisipasi bila motoriknya tiba-tiba terganggu lagi. Paling tidak kami bisa membantu membuatnya bertahan lebih lama."

"Dua minggu yang lalu ada yang aneh dengan tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya tersedak saat menelan makanan. Gerak kakinya melambat, jadi ia sering terganggu ketika berjalan."

Chanyeol mengernyit sedikit, "Tersedak... Itu gejala ataxia stadium akhir, _Abeonim._ Bagaimana dengan kegiatan terapinya?"

Tuan Byun membuang puntung rokoknya, menginjak benda itu hingga apinya mati bersisa asap. "Baekhyun berhenti terapi sejak ibunya meninggal. Penyakitnya berprogres dengan konstan, kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, walaupun aku harus menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai dan Baekhyun harus membenciku, juga membenci kalian."

"Kau pernah membantu keluarga kami di masa lalu, _Abeonim_. Saat ini tugasku dan ibu membalas budimu. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun sekarang dia adikku juga."

"Tolonglah dia, Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih sembilan belas tahun."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meminta izin untuk ke kamar Baekhyun sekali lagi, Tuan Byun tidak keberatan. Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia mengecek bagian kaki Baekhyun, dan sedikit terkejut ketika anak itu bergerak berpindah posisi jadi memunggunginya. Chanyeol tersenyum, tak disangka ia akhirnya memiliki adik setelah seumur hidup hanya tinggal bersaudara dengan kakaknya.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang polos ketika tidur.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba untuk membiasakan retinanya pada cahaya yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan berhasil, kakinya mulai pulih. Baekhyun menelusuri kamarnya dan menemukkan benda yang ia cari. Sudah pukul delapan, pikirnya. Ia tertidur cukup lama. Setelahnya Baekhyun mulai berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya, sebelum ia mencapai gagang pintu, Baekhyun melihat pintunya sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan senyum yang familiar sedang menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kakimu sudah membaik?" Ayahnya mengahampiri Baekhyun lalu menatap putranya yang sudah bisa berdiri.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa baik." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya. Tuan Byun mengehala nafasnya, kemudian mengamati cara jalan Baekhyun yang mulai melambat.

"Makan malam sudah siap di meja, lebih baik kau makan dulu. Biar kutuntun," ujar Tuan Byun sambil membantu menopang tubuh Baekhyun. Namun anak itu justru menepis tangan ayahnya dan melayangkan tatapan dingin.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

...

Baekhyun menatap datar pada dua orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba _mood_ nya turun drastis. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dihadapannya duduk seorang wanita paruh baya beserta lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan sial ketika fakta mengatakan mereka berdua sekarang adalah ibu dan kakak tirinya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba membenci segala hal yang ada di bumi.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau sudah bangun?" sapa Yeonhwa lembut. Baekhyun diam saja dan mengambil duduk. "Ayahmu memberitahuku makanan kesukaanmu jadi aku memasakkannya tadi. Makanlah, semoga kau suka." Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pada piringnya yang sudah terisi makanan lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanan yang berada dihadapnnya dengan malas.

"Baekhyun, ini adalah ibu tirimu. Kuharap kau bersikap baik dan sopan pada ibumu, ya?" Ayah Baekhyun mulai memperkenalkan bagian baru dari keluarga mereka. Tapi Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas ibu tirinya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dan ini, dia adalah kakakmu." Tuan Byun menunjuk lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang duduk di seberang Baekhyun. "...namanya Chanyeol, kau harus memanggilnya Hyung mulai sekarang. Dia adalah dokter ahli saraf spesialis _Spinocerebellar Athrophy_ dan akan menjadi dokter pribadimu." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kakak tirinya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian tanpa bicara ia melanjutkan makanannya lagi.

"Dia adalah dokter yang hebat. Kau tahu? Tahun lalu dia mulai mengambil pendidikan master di usianya yang ke-dua puluh empat tahun. Bagaimana jika sekarang kau menjalani pengobatanmu kembali dan didampingi oleh kakakmu, apa kau mau?" Mendengar itu Baekhyun reflek menoleh pada ayahnya, menatapnya tajam. Melihat ibu dan kakak tirinya saja membuat _mood_ nya turun dan sekarang ayahnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjalani pengobatan bersama lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu? Sepertinya nasib sangat ingin mempermainkannya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Tapi kau sungguh harus menjalani terapi di rumah sakit lagi, Baekhyun. Kemampuan tubuhmu semakin hari semakin parah. Lagipula yang menanganimu sekarang adalah keluargamu sendiri." Tuan Byun mencoba memberi pengertian.

Mendengar kata 'keluarga', Baekhyun berusaha meredam gejolak di dadanya. "Aku baik-baik saja tanpa perlu terapi lagi."

"Begini saja," Kali ini Chanyeol angkat bicara. "...aku mengerti perasaanmu, Baekhyun. Tapi ketika di rumah sakit, kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai kakak tirimu. Cukup anggap aku dokter yang menanganimu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya kasar, kemudian tatapan tajamnya terarah ke lelaki di depannya. "Terimakasih, tapi kau tidak usah terlalu baik."

" _YA!_ Byun Baekhyun! Jaga mulutmu!"

Baekhyun pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu, menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Tuan Byun memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Biarkan dia, _Abeonim_. Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima keadaan," ujar Chanyeol mendinginkan situasi.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu lagi selain mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu. Aku mohon."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa mempercayakanku."

* * *

Satu hari berlalu semenjak kejadian makan malam itu, Baekhyun tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Ayahnya berkali-kali mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun selalu tak ada jawaban. Sesekali Tuan Byun mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam, membuatnya khawatir sampai hampir gila.

Chanyeol terbangun di pukul sebelas malam. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Tuan Byun berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintu dengan putus asa. Lelaki itu menghampiri ayah Baekhyun, terlihat ekspresi lelah mewarnai raut wajah pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Abeonim?_ " tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun menangis lagi di dalam sana. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Chanyeol dia sebentar, kemudian ia menjawab, "Lebih baik _Abeonim_ tidur saja, ini sudah larut malam, kau pasti lelah. Baekhyun biar aku yang urus."

"Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kau."

Chanyeol merespon dengan senyum menenangkan. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun setelah Tuan Byun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ini aku, Chanyeol. Keluarlah, kau setidaknya harus memakan sesuatu." Tetap tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari dalam sana. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksamu pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau keluhkan."

Setelah lama Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun, ia hanya mendapatkan suara hening. Suara isakan Baekhyun juga sudah tidak terdengar. Chanyeol berasumsi anak itu sudah tidur.

Ia menghela napas, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia mecari selembar kertas kosong dan bolpoin lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

 _Hai, Baekhyun! Kau pasti kesepian di dalam kamar, jadi anggap saja aku temanmu. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku tahu kau tidak makan seharian. Keluarlah! Ayo makan bersama!_

 _-Temanmu-_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu melipat kertas itu, menyelipkannya di bawah pintu kamar Baekhyun namun dibiarkan sedikit menonjol keluar agar ia bisa tahu apakah Baekhyun sudah mengambilnya atau belum.

Chanyeol merasa sedang berurusan dengan anak umur enam tahun.

...

 _Kau belum membaca suratku, ya? Aku sedih sekali_ _. Sedang apa kau disana? Keluarlah! Ada makanan enak di meja._

 _-Temanmu-_

Chanyeol menyelipkan kertas lagi di pukul sepuluh pagi ketika ia melihat kertasnya semalam belum diambil Baekhyun.

"Astaga, anak itu sangat keras kepala. Lihat saja, kertas-kertas ini akan memenuhi lantai kamarmu," gumam Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dan terkejut ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tertidur lama sekali. Baekhyun beranjak untuk mencuci muka di wastafel kamarnya, lalu menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca wastafel dan menyadari tubuhnya semakin kurus. Ia menghela napas, tidak ada ide sama sekali yang terlintas di otaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Anak itu mengernyit ketika mendapati beberapa lembar kertas terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing, tubuhnya cepat lelah ketika digunakan untuk berdiri jadi ia lebih memilih untuk duduk lagi di kasurnya dan mengambil buku bacaan di laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ide untuk mengurung diri di kamar bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, tapi ini lebih baik daripada ia harus mendekam di rumah sakit dan menghirup bau antiseptik yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika matanya mendadak buram. Ia membaringkah tubuhnya, memejamkan mata. Hal seperti ini berkali-kali terjadi sehingga Baekhyun tidak terkejut lagi.

Ketika matanya kembali normal, ia melihat kertas-kertas yang terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya semakin banyak. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, penasaran dengan kertas macam apa yang bisa ada di bawah pintunya. Ia berjalan dan mengambil salah satu kertas di sana. Kerutan di dahinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Sedang apa kau disana? Mengapa tidak mau membuka pintu? Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman atau kemanapun yang kau mau. Ayo keluarlah!_

 _-Temanmu-_

"Surat bodoh macam apa ini?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia lalu membuka sebuah surat lagi.

 _Aku punya satu ember es krim di kulkas. Kalau kau keluar, kau bisa makan semuanya. Aku juga akan mengajakmu ke kedai es krim. Kau suka es krim, kan?_

 _-Temanmu-_

Baekhyun mendecih, kemudian mengambil semua kertas yang ada di bawah pintu kamarnya dan membuangnya ke sampah tanpa membacanya satu persatu. Kepalanya mendadak pusing jadi dia kembali ke kasurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya memandangi setiap kertas yang diselipkan di bawah pintu kamarnya setiap satu jam. Kali ini ia merasa kagum pada si penulis surat itu karena ingin Baekhyun keluar kamar sampai sebegitunya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Baekhyun tak habis pikir ketika satu persatu kertas masih diselipkan di bawah pintu kamarnya sampai jam sebelas malam. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya, mendadak penasaran pada siapa yang menulisnya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Apa...Chanyeol? Kakak tirinya itu?

 _Aku sedang menonton film kartun kesukaanku. Apa kau juga ingin menontonnya? Kemarilah, aku sedang berada di depan televisi sendirian. Apa kau tidak ingin menemaniku? Aku menunggumu._

 _-Temanmu-_

 _Kau sudah membaca suratku tapi tidak mau keluar. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Hfft. Kau ingin aku tidur di depan kamarmu sampai kau keluar? Baiklah, malam ini aku akan tidur di depan kamarmu._

 _-Temanmu-_

 _Aku benar-benar tidur di depan kamarmu! Lantainya dingin sekali jadi aku pakai selimut tebal. Selamat tidur Baekhyun. Besok pagi kau harus sarapan._

 _-Seseorang di depan kamarmu-_

Setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, Baekhyun masih menatap kertas yang berada di hadapannya dengan dahi mengkerut. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit dan meraih gagang pintu. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang nekat tidur di lantai depan kamarnya hanya agar dia keluar kamar. Baru saja ia membuka kunci, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja kaku. Gerakan tangannya berhenti seketika dan matanya mendadak buram. Ia terjatuh ke lantai lalu memekik ketika kepalanya terbentur tembok.

Chanyeol yang berada di depan kamar Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memasuki kamar anak itu yang sudah tidak terkunci. Ia melihat Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dan tidak bergerak.

"B—Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Chanyeol segera menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ka—kakiku, tanganku, ma—mataku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ak—ku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu. Buram—" Baekhyun bicara dengan terbata, Chanyeol terkesiap. Bola mata Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bergerak. Ia menutup kelopak mata adik tirinya itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dan berlari menuju mobil, membaringkannya di dalam sana.

Hampir jam dua belas dini hari, Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit.

...

"Suster! SUSTER CEPAT TANGANI DIA!" Suara riuh terdengar di sepanjang lorong akibat teriakan Chanyeol dan beberapa suster yang dengan sigap membawa ranjang pasien lalu segera membawa Baekhyun ke UGD.

Ayah dan ibu tiri Baekhyun datang tidak lama kemudian, sama-sama panik sehabis mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol dua puluh menit yang lalu ketika lelaki itu menyetir menuju rumah sakit. Mereka berlari menuju UGD namun seorang suster mencegahnya masuk.

"Tuan maaf, anda tidak bisa masuk. Silahkan tunggu disini," ucap seorang suster yang menahan tubuh Tuan Byun. Melihat itu Yeonhwa mengelus pundak sang suami dan membawa tubuh suaminya untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di sepanjang lorong.

Kejadian seperti ini, persis seperti yang dialami ibu Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tuan Byun menahan airmata yang mendesak keluar. Ia tidak mengharap sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, sekecil apapun itu.

* * *

"Ini adalah hasil _MRI_ bagian kepala Baekyun." Chanyeol menampilkan gambar jaringan lunak kepala Baekhyun pada sebuah layar. Disana terlihat bagian otak Baekhyun dan _sample_ bagian otak manusia normal untuk dibandingkan.

"Terlihat jelas perbedaan ukuran otak kecil Baekhyun dengan manusia normal. _Abeonim_ pasti tahu ataxia itu penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan sumsum tulang belakang, yang mana otak kecil berfungsi mengatur keseimbangan tubuh dan gerakan otot, sedangkan sumsum tulang belakang berfungsi untuk mengendalikan gerak reflek. Penyakit ini menyebabkan penyusutan ukuran secara drastis pada otak kecil dan membuat saraf di otak lama kelamaan lenyap, akibatnya sumsum tulang belakang tidak bisa mengantarkan impuls ke otak. Jika penyakit ini terus berprogres, singkatnya, Baekhyun akan kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya."

"Dikarenakan belum ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini, ataxia akan selalu berprogres pada tubuh setiap penderitanya. Jika dilihat dari waktu didiagnosanya, yaitu di umur tiga belas tahun dan sekarang baekhyun berumur sembilan belas, progres ataxia pada tubuh Baekhyun adalah lambat. Baekhyun memiliki ataxia selama hampir enam tahun dan ia masih bisa berjalan dan belum kehilangan koordinasi tangan yang signifikan, itu sangat mustahil sebab rata-rata pengidap ataxia berumur tidak sampai empat atau lima tahun."

"Ibu Baekhyun selalu rutin mengontrol terapi Baekhyun, oleh karena itu ia sudah diterapi sejak usia tiga belas tahun. Tapi diusia ke tujuh belas, Baekhyun sudah berhenti terapi dan _check up_ ," ujar ayah Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir hal itulah yang membuat penyakitnya berprogres cepat." Chanyeol memutar duduknya memunggungi layar, kini fokus pada Tuan Byun.

"Kemampuan berjalan Baekhyun melambat, kau bilang ia pernah tersedak saat makan, dan kulihat pergerakan bola matanya mulai tidak baik. Penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun sudah mulai parah, _Abeonim_. Ini gejala stadium akhir," Chanyeol menghela napas. "...untung saja pergerakan tangannya masih bisa dibilang baik untuk pemilik gejala stadium ini. Dia masih bisa membuka kunci kamarnya, tandanya Baekhyun masih bisa menggenggam sesuatu. Kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu bahkan untuk memakai sumpit, ia akan masuk stadium akhir."

"Lakukan apapun untuk memperlambat progres penyakitnya. Lakukan apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih baik. Aku masih ingin melihat anakku lebih lama lagi."

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun harus segera memulai terapinya lagi, _Abeonim_."

* * *

 **ROOM 192**

Tuan Byun memasuki ruangan dimana anaknya sedang terbaring dengan selang yang tertancap di punggung tangan anaknya yang nampak pucat. Perlahan Tuan Byun duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mencoba menggenggam tangan dingin putranya yang sedang tertidur. Memandangi putranya seperti ini, airmatanya menetes.

Terdengar pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang, Tuan Byun memalingkan pandangannya. Terlihat Chanyeol memasuki kamar diikuti dengan istrinya.

" _Abeonim_ sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku yang akan menemani Baekhyun disini. Besok pagi _Abeonim_ bisa datang lagi sekalian membawa barang-barang Baekhyun."

Ayah Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku ingin menemani anakku. Lebih baik kau yang mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun sekalian mengantar ibumu pulang. Aku ingin berada disini sampai besok pagi."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, _Abeonim_ bisa berada disini sampai besok pagi. Aku pamit pulang mengantar ibu dan membawakan barang-barang Baekhyun lalu kembali lagi kesini."

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari ayah tirinya, Chanyeol dan ibunya segera melenggang keluar dari kamar tersebut dan kembali ke rumah Tuan Byun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar adiknya sesampainya di rumah. Tempat tidur Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berantakan. Jelas saja, anak itu tidak keluar kamar seharian lebih dan ia pasti tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya seorang diri. Chanyeol menghela napas miris.

Sebelum mengemasi barang-barang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menata kamar adiknya itu. Paling tidak Baekhyun tidak perlu susah menata kamarnya lagi ketika ia pulang suatu hari

Setelah semua beres, Chanyeol berdiri di depan lemari Baekhyun dan mengambil tas untuk tempat pakaian Baekhyun yang akan ia bawa. Chanyeol mengemas beberapa pakaian yang perlu, sebab Baekhyun akan mendapat pakaian khusus pasien dari rumah sakit. Setelahnya ia mengambil beberapa barang yang ada di meja nakas Baekhyun termasuk ponsel adiknya agar ia tidak mati bosan di kamar rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar namun langkahnya terhenti karena teringat seseuatu. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Baekhyun, mencari buku tulis kosong beserta alat tulis untuk dibawanya. Baekhyun harus berlatih menulis setiap hari agar pergerakan tangannya tetap dalam kondisi baik.

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari pohon dan bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul. Membuat siapa saja dapat merasakan indahnya dunia ini, namun tidak dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya.

Baekhyun, ia perlahan mencoba membuka matanya dan membiasakan diri pada cahaya di ruangan serba putih tersebut. Sinar matahari yang menyusup memalui celah gorden membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Baekhyun merasakan pergerakkan yang ada di sekitarnya, dia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan jas putih sedang menaruh sebuah vas bunga di salah satu meja. Chanyeol, tersadar ada seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah seperti matahari pagi, namun Baekhyun terlihat tidak membalas dengan ramah.

"Dimana aku?" Suara lemah Baekhyun dan raut wajah muramnya tidak cocok dengan cerahnya pagi ini. "Apa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, kau berada di rumah sakit. Semalam tubuhm tidak bisa digerakkan dan kau terjatuh di depan pintu kamarmu. Aku yang pada saat itu belum tertidur dan mendengar suaramu langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol beralih ke sebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Sana pergi jauh-jauh! Seharusnya kau tidak membawaku ke tempat ini." Mendengar pengusiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah tertawa kecil.

"Justru aku akan merasa buruk jika tidak membawamu ke tempat ini," jawab Chanyeol santai. "Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksa detak jantungmu." Chanyeol sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk membaringkannya. Tapi tangannya malah ditepis Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah sentuh-sentuh, aku bisa berbaring sendiri."

Chanyeol malah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya lalu memasang stetoskop di telinga.

"Detak jantungmu normal," ujar Chanyeol setelah memeriksa Baekhyun, lalu mengisi sesuatu pada sebuah kertas yang ada di meja. "...dan gerak reflek tanganmu masih bagus, buktinya kau bisa menepis tanganku tadi."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, "Aku 'kan memang masih sehat."

"Sambil berbaring, sekarang gerakan kakimu ke atas dan ke bawah bergantian."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia menaikkan kaki kanannya namun terasa sedikit susah. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan dengan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan. Juga ia tidak bisa menurunkan kakinya dengan lurus seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu kembali mencatat sesuatu di kertas yang ada di meja.

"S—susah..." Baekhyun mengeluh sembari masih menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, gerakkan perlahan saja. Kau harus menggerakkan kakimu seperti ini setiap pagi sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit. Ini salah satu bentuk rehabilitasi."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menggerakkan kaki setelah Chanyeol memerintahkannya berhenti. Ia mengambil napas cepat, hanya seperti itu saja membuatnya merasa kelelahan.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah kakak tirinya itu kemudian meluruskan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku lebih suka di rumah."

"Tapi ayahmu mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Lihatlah, ujung-ujungnya kau berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit, padahal kau menolak mentah-mentah sampai mengurung diri. Tidak makan, tidak minum. Kau dehidrasi."

Baekhyun menggerutu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Bisakah kau tidak membuatku bertambah menyesal berbaring di tempat ini? Aku ingin pulang saja kalau begini." Baekhyun hampir bangun dari ranjangnya sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"Ayahmu menunggumu di rumah sakit sampai pukul enam pagi, tidak tidur sama sekali." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit terdiam. Anak itu memandangi Chanyeol.

"Bukankah hari ini Ayah harus kerja?"

"Ya, beliau sudah pulang untuk bersiap ke kantor sebelum kau bangun tadi. Begitulah orangtua, tetap bersikap baik walau sedang dimusuhi anaknya."

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Ayahmu itu orang yang baik. Semua yang beliau lakukan demi kebaikanmu."

"Terserah," jawab Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Paling tidak jangan mengecewakan ayahmu, janji?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun, namun anak itu tidak merespon dan malah memalingkan wajah. Merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum gemas. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan sampai dua orang suster mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Dokter, ini makanan untuk pasien Baekhyun." Mereka masuk dan mendorong troli makanan. Chanyeol menarik _overbed table_ untuk dijadikan meja makan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan, dua orang suster itu pamit keluar dan Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, ia memandangi makanan di depannya dengan pandangan jengah.

"Pasti makanannya hambar," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau hafal sekali ciri khas makanan rumah sakit," goda Chanyeol. "Sudahlah makan saja, pasti terasa enak kok. Kau 'kan sudah tidak makan dari kemarin."

Setelah sedikit melirik sinis pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraih sendok yang ada di depannya. Ia mencicipi kuah sup yang ada di salah satu mangkuk dan mengernyit ketika kuah sup yang sedikit-hambar-tapi-tidak-juga itu menyentuh lidahnya. Baekhyun menyendok nasi dan sayur bergantian. Demi Tuhan, perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kau terlihat manis ketika sedang nafsu makan begitu." Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam, lalu melahap makananannya lagi berusaha tidak peduli. Setelah beberapa suapan, tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meleset ketika ingin mengambil sayur hingga Chanyeol membantu menyendokkannya. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba gerak tangannya terhenti dan terasa kaku.

"Akh—" Baekhyun sedikit merintih. Chanyeol mengambil perlahan sendok yang berada di tangan adiknya tersebut.

"Apa tidak bisa digerakkan? Jangan panik, Baekhyun." Melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tenang, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah itu Chanyeol meluruskan kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggerakkan tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun secara bergantian dan perlahan hingga dirasa sedikit kembali normal.

"Tekuk dan luruskan tangan kanan dan kirimu secara bergantian seperti tadi. Aku akan menyuapimu." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil sendok dan mengarahkan makanan ke mulut anak itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat adiknya menurut dan pergerakkan tangannya mulai kembali seperti semula, hingga tak terasa makanan yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun habis tak bersisa.

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih seorang lelaki tengah terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata menatap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan siang kota seoul. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah _mp3_ _player_ yang diberikan oleh sang kakak sekaligus dokter pribadinya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari kamarnya. Katanya ada beberapa pekerjaan di luar yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini, jadi Chanyeol menitipkan Baekhyun pada suster dan memberikan sebuah _mp3_ player padanya.

" _Untuk apa_ mp3player _? Aku bisa memutar musik di ponselku saja."_

" _Biasanya pasien suka diputarkan lagu-lagu klasik, jadi aku menyimpan lagu klasik kisaran tahun 90-an disitu. Kau putar sendiri, ya?"_

" _Pasti kebanyakan pasienmu sudah berumur."_

" _Wah, kau sangat pintar sekali menebak. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya."_

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun hanya menekan-nekan tombol pada _mp3_ _player_ dan tidak menemukan lagu yang cocok dengan telinganya, ia menaruh benda itu di meja nakas dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kalau begini terus, Baekhyun bisa mati bosan. Ruangan putih ini sungguh tidak menarik. Baekhyun akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu, sepertinya melihat-lihat sekitar rumah sakit mencari hawa segar tidak buruk.

Namun nahas ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar, dua orang suster berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah kotak yang Baekhyun tau itu berisikan suntikan. Baekhyun memutar bola mata.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kau mau kemana? Kami harus menyuntikkan vitamin untukmu dulu." Seorang suster memegang lengan Baekhyun bermaksud mengajakknya kembali ke kamar, tapi ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, suntiknya nanti saja." Baekhyun hendak berjalan lagi, tapi tangannya kembali ditahan.

"Tidak baik keluar tanpa pengawasan atau seizin dokter. Baekhyun- _ssi,_ kau juga melepas infusmu. Astaga, dokter Chanyeol akan marah." Baekhyun melirik telapak tangan kirinya dan teringat ia sempat mencopot selang infus sebelum kabur keluar. Kini dua suster itu menariknya dengan sedikit paksa untuk kembali masuk ke kamar, tapi Baekhyun memberontak. Ia berusaha menepis kedua tangan suster itu lalu berhasil mendorong mereka hingga terjengkang ke belakang, kemudian Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berlari walaupun sangat sulit sebab kakinya sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengambil langkah cepat.

Belum seberapa jauh, tubuh Baekhyun sudah lelah setengah mati. Ia terjatuh sebab kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Baekhyun mengambil napas cepat, dia ingin menggerakkan kakinya lagi untuk berdiri namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti seperti biasa.

"Astaga! Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat perempuan paruh baya berlutut di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ibu tirinya.

" _YA!_ SUSTER! Kenapa kau membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh seperti ini, hah?!" Dua orang suster yang tadi mencegat Baekhyun di depan kamar ikut berlutut dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Maafkan kami, _Sajangnim_ , tadi pasien Baekhyun melarikan diri dari kamar dan kami tidak bisa menahannya," ujar salah satu suster menjelaskan keadaan.

"Cepat bawa Baekhyun ke kamar."

"Baik."

...

"Terima kasih suster." Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, dua orang suster itu keluar kamar dan meninggal Baekhyun dengan ibu tirinya. Anak itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memandangi atap kamarnya, tidak berniat menoleh sedikitpun pada perempuan yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau melarikan diri? Kau bisa cerita padaku," ujar ibu tiri Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kumohon, sayang, turutilah apa kata dokter dan suster. Kalau kau keluar kamar tanpa pengawasan itu tidak baik." Baekhyun merasakan tangan halus dan hangat menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya dengan lembut.

"Jika kau bosan, aku siap menjadi temanmu untuk mengobrol. Kau ada ponsel, 'kan? Akan kucantumkan nomor teleponku jadi kau bisa meneleponku sewaktu-waktu."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Perempuan itu menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi janji ya, Baekhyun, jangan kabur-kabur lagi, apa lagi asal mencopot infus seperti itu. Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol mengurangi kegiatannya di luar rumah sakit agar bisa menemanimu 24 jam. Isshh, anak itu, tidak bisakah dia _standby_ di rumah sakit saja? Kalau Baekhyun ada apa-apa, bagaimana?" Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas ibu tirinya yang sedang menggerutu sendiri.

"Baekhyun, jika kau butuh apapun katakan saja padaku atau Chanyeol, kami berdua juga keluargamu. Kalau Baekhyun sehat, kami dan ayahmu pasti akan senang. Jangan berkecil hati, rumah sakit juga rumah yang menyenangkan kok. Kau harus selalu tersenyum dan jangan lupa, turuti kata dokter dan suster, oke?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun, Yeonhwa berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun lembut, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. Hingga pintu itu tertutup rapat, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ada sebuah amarah tak kasat mata tersimpan di dadanya, dan sesuatu hal yang begitu mengganjal hatinya.

Baekhyun memiringkan posisi tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tak bisa dicegah.

" _Baekhyun harus selalu tersenyum, ya? Dan jangan lupa, turuti kata dokter. Janji?"_

Ibunya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, dahulu.

* * *

Sore itu Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, namun anak itu tidak menghiraukannya dan masih sibuk menonton televisi di hadapannya. Chanyeol menduga Baekhyun pasti bosan luar biasa.

"Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu, ada jadwal seminar dari pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hei..." Chanyeol mengambil duduk di samping ranjang adiknya.

" _YA!_ Minggir! Bahumu menghalangi televisinya!" Baekhyun berniat mendorong bahu Chanyeol, tapi yang ada tangannya malah meleset seakan mendorong angin. Baekhyun kembali duduk bersandar dan terdiam. Chanyeol menghela napas paham.

"Saat aku mengisi seminar, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit sepertimu. Dia perempuan yang ceria sekali. Usianya dua puluh sembilan tahun dan sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. Ia melakukan terapi secara rutin selama sepuluh tahun. Meskipun dia sudah tidak bisa berjalan, kekasihnya selalu menemaninya kemana-mana, sampai ikut menemaninya datang ke seminarku." Chanyeol menatap adiknya yang hanya terdiam, sedikit merasa bersalah bercerita seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekarang?" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Hening, itulah keadaan di kamar tersebut. Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

"Hidupku terasa sengsara dengan aku yang tinggal di tempat ini?" Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus sengsara?"

"Aku manusia penyakitan. Aku menyimpan penyakit, dan tak bisa membuang apa yang kusimpan. Aku benalu bagi orang-orang di sekitarku, terutama orangtuaku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ayahku. Semua teman-temanku pergi ke universitas, menjadi sarjana dan dibanggakan orangtuanya. Lalu aku? Hanya berbaring di rumah sakit dan tidak berguna. Bagaimana aku tidak sengsara?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Chanyeol bisa menjamin anak itu sedang menahan tangis dari balik punggungnya.

"Semua orang sakit akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi kau mau menyalahkan siapa? Di sisi lain ada orangtuamu yang menginginkanmu sehat dengan segala cara. Itulah cara mereka memberikan kasih sayangnya padamu. Kalau toh kau sehat, kau juga masih makan dan sekolah dengan uang ayahmu, kau tetap benalu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menghadapi penyakit yang ada di tubuhmu, sama seperti mereka yang harus menghadapi dosen-dosen menyebalkan. Itulah yang diinginkan orang-orang di sekitarmu, dengan itu kau bisa membanggakan ayahmu. Semua orang membutuhkan orang lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu anak itu masih merasa buruk dengan keadaannya. Dan dia pikir keberadaannya disini malah membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman jadi lebih baik ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Oh iya Baekhyun- _ah_ , sewaktu mengambil barang-barangmu di rumah, aku membawa buku tulis kosong dan bolpoin. Mulai sekarang kau bisa jadikan ini buku harianmu. Tulis saja apa yang kau alami dan yang kau rasakan disini. Ini sekaligus terapi untuk melatih gerakan tanganmu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membacanya."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoin dari dalam laci dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas kemudian keluar kamar.

* * *

Suasana pagi yang cerah menyapa semua penghuni rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun dirawat, saat ini ia tengah jalan-jalan, tentunya dalam artian berjalan tanpa kursi roda maupun bantuan lainnya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sempat berdebat kecil dengan ayahnya karena khawatir soal Baekhyun yang tak memakai kursi roda. Namun berkat dokter dengan tinggi menjulang yang berada disampingnya ini Baekhyun akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan keluar kamar. Chanyeol meyakinkan Tuan Byun bahwa berjalan akan baik bagi perkembangan kemampuan kaki Baekhyun, tentu ia juga akan mengawasi Baekhyun selama di luar kamar. Pada akhirnya Tuan Byun mengizinkan.

Chanyeol mengawasi pergerakan kaki Baekhyun dengan intens, cara berjalan anak itu sudah tidak lagi normal. Sesekali Chanyeol harus menopang tubuh Baekhyun jika ia jatuh mendadak atau tersandung. Baekhyun mengajak dokternya itu ke taman rumah sakit menggunakan tangga, itu artinya mereka harus turun tiga lantai untuk sampai ke lantai dasar dan ide menggunakan tangga sungguh buruk. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun kelelahan. Jadi naik _lift_ adalah satu-satunya cara.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika mereka sampai di taman. Baekhyun sibuk merasakan udara segar pagi hari yang sedikit dingin, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan adik tirinya dan menyadari anak itu bertambah kurus.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ayo duduk disana." Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang. Dia menyingkirkan daun-daun yang jatuh sebelum diduduki Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi, cuacanya jadi agak cerah." Chanyeol mulai dengan basa basinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kejadian pada saat ibumu meninggal?" Baekhyun mengernyit, reflek memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah membicarakan masa lalu Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya tahu anak itu sensitif dengan hal ini.

"Ah, jika kau tidak mau cerita—"

"Ibuku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, kondisinya persis sepertiku." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol menyimak.

"Ibu menurunkan penyakit ini padaku, dan aku mengetahui umur seorang penderita penyakit ataxia ini tak akan lama. Ibu mengalami banyak hal sulit, jadi setidaknya aku tahu kehidupan pengidap ataxia seperti apa, dan itu akan terjadi padaku cepat atau lambat. Biarpun aku akan menderita suatu saat, aku tidak pernah marah pada ibu. Hanya saja ibu pergi tepat di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, apa kau pikir itu kejam? Aku pikir itu kejam." Gelak tawa miris keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, pelupuk matanya menahan airmata yang ingin tumpah.

"Kupikir menjalani terapi dan segala macam pengobatan adalah sia-sia karena penyakit ini tak akan hilang. Kulihat ayah bekerja keras setiap hari dan aku hanya bisa menghabiskan uangnya untuk biaya terapi membuatku merasa tidak berguna. Jadi kupikir tak usah kulanjutkan terapinya karena aku menyayangi ayah. Tapi ternyata ayah adalah yang lebih kejam dari ibu. Ayah berkali-kali bilang kalau masih mencintai ibu, tapi nyatanya malah menikah lagi." Tangisan Baekhyun pecah, ia tak bisa lagi menahan bebannya sendiri dan ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Takdir terus mempermainkannya dan Baekhyun tak punya seseorang untuk berpegang. Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan adiknya, lalu mendekapnya dan menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya. Seorang lelaki pasti malu melihat dirinya sendiri menangis.

"Maafkan ibuku, maafkan aku, dan maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk merusak semuanya, Baekhyun- _ah_. Maafkan kami."

Chanyeol merasa buruk, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah merasakan isak tangis adiknya berkurang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya sesaat. Lalu ia memberi sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk mengelap airmatanya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak seharusnya membahas ini, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat agar pikiranmu tenang, ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuh. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, anak itu merasakan keseimbangannya hilang dan seketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"B-baekhyun?! Kau kenapa?!" Chanyeol dengan refleknya berlutut menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kakiku—tanganku—tidak bisa bergerak." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke unit gawat darurat.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekyun, Chanyeol- _ah_?"

"Semakin parah. Jika dibiarkan terus penyakitnya akan berkembang semakin cepat. Gerak tubuh Baekhyun terhenti lebih lama dari yang sudah-sudah. Ini berbahaya, kalau dibiarkan Baekhyun akan kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen fungsi motoriknya dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun kita harus membujuk dia agar mau terapi. Bagaimanapun caranya."

* * *

"Baekhyun- _ah_." Tuan Byun melihat putranya yang tengah terduduk dengan jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi anak itu. Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun, ayah mohon jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita lakukan terapi untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku mohon padamu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau semua hal menjadi semakin parah."

"Kenapa ayah memaksa sekali?! Aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku yang merasakan penyakit ini, bukan ayah! Pulanglah, istrimu menunggumu di rumah, 'kan?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU BICARA KURANG AJAR SEPERTI ITU!"

" _ABEONIM!_ " Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun setelah ia mendengar beberapa keributan kecil dari luar. "Tidak baik berteriak pada pasien di rumah sakit."

"Sudahlah, aku lelah! Urus saja anak ini, dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala dia hanya bisa mengecewakan orangtuanya."

Ayah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan sedikit membanting pintu. Chanyeol memijit keningnya, tiba-tiba pusing menyerang.

"Lihat ayahmu. Perlukah kami berlutut di depanmu hanya agar kau mau terapi untuk kesehatanmu sendiri, huh?"

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Mengapa kalian selalu mencampuri hidupku, hah?!" Baekhyun langsung menidurkan dirinya memunggungi Chanyeol. "Keluarlah! Kau memperburuk keadaan!"

"Baik, aku keluar. Maaf mengganggumu."

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya kembali lalu menghela napas kasar. Semua orang sama aja, mereka menyebalkan. Baekhyun mengambil gelas air putih yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan meminumnya untuk menenangkan diri. Namun saat mengembalikan gelas itu ke meja lagi, tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengontrol gerak tangannya sendiri dan gelas itu meleset jatuh dari genggamannya, membuat suara pecahan yang sangat keras. Baekhyun memekik tertahan, dan terkesiap saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Lelaki itu memandang pecahan gelas di lantai, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"M—maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku bisa membereskannya."

"Aku tidak berbicara seperti ini sebagai dokter, aku berbicara sebagai seseorang yang dipercaya keluargamu untuk membujuk anaknya." Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun, menatap tajam lelaki kecil itu. "Mau berapa gelas yang akan kau pecahkan? Hari ini satu, besok? Lusa? Seminggu lagi? Sebulan lagi? Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau tidak mau sadar? Orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak ingin mengatur hidupmu, tapi apa kau bisa mengatur hidupmu sendiri tanpa orang lain? Ayahmu ingin keadaanmu sedikit demi sedikit membaik, tidak bisakah kau memenuhinya? Ayahmu telah kehilangan ibumu, jika ia juga kehilanganmu secepat itu, seberapa besar rasa sakit dan menderita yang harus dirasakannya lagi?! Kehilangan seorang anak itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh orangtua. Ayahmu tidak ingin mengatur hidupmu begitupun juga aku! Tapi ayahmu tidak akan bisa menerima jika kau meninggalkannya dengan cepat."

"Berbaringlah, aku akan panggil bagian kebersihan untuk membereskan ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan terburuk yang pernah ada. Baru sekali ini ia berkata seperti itu pada seorang pasien, semuanya terasa berlebihan. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya khawatir keadaan anak itu bertambah parah hanya karena menyia-nyiakan pelayanan rumah sakit yang sudah di depan mata.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas kepala, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang datang ke ruangannya. Tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Baekhyun dengan kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Dia memberikan Chanyeol tatapan sendunya, bahkan mata sembabnya masih terlihat sekali. Chanyeol yakin dia menangis lama sekali kemarin.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan di ruangan Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menjelaskan perkembangan penyakit di tubuhnya secara detail. Dokter itu menuruti Baekhyun, mengambil berkas _MRI_ perkembangan otak Baekhyun dan menampilkan gambarnya juga di sebuah layar.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku tetap tidak akan sembuh." Baekhyun angkat bicara setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan penjelasan diagnosanya.

"Kenapa kau masih keras kepala? Apa yang harus doktermu ini lakukan?"

"Jika suatu saat aku pasti meninggal seperti ibu, untuk apa aku melakukan pengobatan dan terapi bodoh itu? Itu tak akan berguna. Semuanya sia-sia, dokter. Semua usahamu sebagai dokter tidak berguna."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri lalu memutar kursi roda yang di naiki oleh Baekhyun. Ia berlutut di depan adiknya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa anak itu tebak.

"Aku menjadi dokter bukan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang, tapi untuk memberi harapan hidup bagi orang itu agar mereka lebih menghargai kehidupannya dan sisa hidupnya. Menyembuhkan atau mengobati hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak _treatment_ yang harus kulakukan pada pasien. Baekhyun- _ah_ , paling tidak jika kau menuruti perkataanku, orang-orang masih bisa melihatmu hidup lebih lama lagi. Ayahmu, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan aku. Apa semudah itu kau menyerah dan memberikan hidupmu pada penyakit?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan genangan air tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan cairan itu meluncur lagi di pipi Baekhyun. Andaikan semua orang tahu, tak hanya fisiknya yang sakit, ia pun merasa sakit dan tertekan di batinnya. Namun yang dikatakan Chanyeol semuanya benar. Tak ada alasan untuknya menyerah. Paling tidak dia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dan membangun memori baru yang indah dan mengubur semua tekanan yang dihadapinya. Paling tidak dia harus merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan di sisa hidupnya, dan membahagiakan orang di sekitarnya yang mengharapkan keberadaannya.

"Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu, Dokter."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

* * *

Disinilah mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ruang terapi. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi terapis yang akan menangani Baekhyun sejak pagi tadi dan mengatur jadwal. Jadi setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melakukan terapinya sesuai kesepakatan.

Chanyeol memperkenalkan terapis bernama Kim Jongdae pada Baekhyun. Belum apa-apa lelaki dengan bentuk dagu yang khas itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol yakin mereka akan cepat akrab.

"Nah, kalian bisa berbicara terlebih dulu, aku mau mengurus urusanku yang lain. Kutinggal Baekhyun padamu, ya, Jongdae?"

"Ya, kau bisa mempercayakanku." Setelah mengangguk, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongade.

"Kau akrab dengan dokterku?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongdae menggiringnya ke sebuah meja.

"Kami dulu satu kampus."

"Oh."

"Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan terapi sebelumnya?" Jongdae duduk di seberang Baekhyun, sebuah meja memisahkan mereka. Diatas sana Jongdae menyodorkan sebuah map pada Baekhyun lalu membukanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau sudah tahu langkah awal sebelum terapi adalah membuat kesepakatan soal jadwal dan bagaimana target yang harus kita capai. Baca dulu isi di kertas itu, rileks saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku jika denganku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ia menatap kertas yang ada di depannya lalu mulai membaca isinya.

"Apakah hari ini kau bisa memulai terapi?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, jadwalnya bisa dimulai dari hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Jongdae seputar kondisinya sekarang.

...

Selesai dengan terapinya yang melelahkan sekitar pukul setengah tiga lewat, Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir ruang terapi. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya, banyak orang yang melakukan terapi sesuai dengan penyakitnya. Baekhyun melihat orang-orang itu dengan tatapan takjub. Dia dapat merasakan tekad dan semangat berada di diri orang-orang tersebut, bahkan untuk mereka yang sudah lanjut usia dan masih menghargai hidupnya, Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak ada apa-apanya.

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun, dan anak itu berpindah duduk disana.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin rumah sakit." Baekhyun menatap dokternya.

"Ke kantin? Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak lapar? Tidak ingin membeli sesuatu? Aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan wajah super ceria.

...

"Pesan apa saja yang kau mau. Anggap ini hadiah karena kau sudah mau terapi," ujar Chanyeol setelah sampai di kantin.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa orang sakit boleh memakan jenis makanan apapun?"

"Kau sudah tahu penyakitmu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi kau jelas tahu apa yang seharusnya kau makan dan yang tak seharusnya kau makan"

"Cih, itu sih sama saja." Chanyeol malah terkekeh melihat adiknya berekspresi kesal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya membeli air putih dan roti, sedangkan Chanyeol memesan makanan berat karena banyak yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Malam itu Chanyeol berada di kamar inap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat mengecek keadaan Baekhyun dan memeriksanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menginginkan malam yang santai, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol.

"Tadi ayahmu meneleponku, ia meminta maaf karena harus ke luar kota mendadak dan tidak memberitahumu dulu," ujar Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Keluar kota mendadak adalah kebiasaan ayahnya sejak dulu jadi Baekhyun tidak terkejut.

"Hei, kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Chanyeol mencoba menghibur adiknya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gorden jendela kamar Baekhyun, lalu menyibak tirai tersebut dan membuka jendelanya. Udara sejuk malam hari memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun. Anak itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di tralis, sekarang ia dapat melihat pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul.

Baekhyun menyengir lebar melihat gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang mewarnai pandangan matanya. Balutan lampu warna-warni membuat kota ini terlihat menakjubkan. Baekhyun ikut duduk di tralis lalu menoleh ke arah kakak tirinya itu yang melihatinya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau imut jika sedang jinak begini. Tak kusangka aku punya adik kecil yang manis sekarang. Kau tidak membenciku lagi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menyemburkan tawa kecilnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah membencimu, hanya saja keadaan yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, "Keadaan? Oh aku tahu," Dia mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ayahmu juga tidak pernah berniat menikahi ibuku."

Perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Di lubuk hati paling dalam ia merutuki kenapa dokternya membahas hal seperti ini lagi. Tapi Baekhyun juga ingin tahu sesuatu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu aku berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika kakakku mengalami kecelakaan tengah malam. Ayah dan ibumu yang menolong kakakku dan membawanya ke rumah sakit lalu menghubungi kami. Kemudian ibu dan ayah, juga aku datang ke rumah sakit. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih. Ayahmu dan ayahku terlibat perbincangan ringan soal ibumu yang terlihat tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal, ayahmu bilang ibumu sakit. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dan menemukan nama penyakit baru dan aneh bernama ataxia. Sejak saat itu aku suka mencari tahu tentang hal-hal medis, berbagai macam penyakit, dan tiba-tiba aku punya keinginan menjadi dokter. Aku berharap bisa menolong orang-orang seperti ibumu, atau jika bisa, aku ingin berterima kasih pada keluargamu yang telah menolong kakakku dengan menjadi dokter pribadi ibumu. Tapi ibumu pergi dengan cepat."

Baekhyun mencerna semua perkataan Chanyeol dengan jeli. Apa ini maksudnya, keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol sudah kenal sejak lama?

"Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang itu? Dan bagaimana ibumu dan ayahku bisa kenal?"

"Sebenarnya keluargamu dan keluargaku menjadi dekat sejak saat itu, hanya saja kau tidak tahu."

Baekhyun merasa semuanya berhubungan. Sedari dulu ia memang tidak suka mengurusi teman-teman ayah dan ibunya. Dia hanya berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya dan akrab karena hubungan saling menguntungkan.

"Ketika ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, dan ketika ibumu meninggal karena penyakit, ayahmu dan ibuku sering berbagi kesedihan. Lalu mereka menemukan satu-satunya jalan untuk berbahagia. Ayahmu menikahi ibuku karena ibuku adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit ini, dan aku adalah seorang dokter. Beliau mengharap aku bisa menjadi dokter pribadimu, dan rumah sakit ini bisa menjadi rumah keduamu, melihat kau yang sudah tak mau menyentuh lantai rumah sakit semenjak kematian ibumu. Aku dan ibuku juga sekaligus membalas budi ayahmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jadi, semua ini untuk kebaikan bersama. Sebenarnya, ayahmu masih sangat mencintai ibumu. Beliau hanya tidak bisa melihatmu menderita seperti ibumu karena penyakit ini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia akan menangis dalam seminggu, tapi semua kenyataan ini seperti menghajar kepalanya sekaligus, membuatnya pusing dan tak punya ide untuk melakukan apapun kecuali menangisi takdir. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada hatinya, selama ini ia bersalah karena prasangkanya sendiri.

"Dokter?"

"Hm?"

"Apa ceritamu bisa kupercaya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu mempercayai sesuatu yang menurutmu tidak bisa kau percayai. Hanya saja, jangan mengecewakan ayahmu. Kau harus hidup, semua orang memiliki masa depannya masing-masing, Baekhyun."

Anak itu mengangguk, ia mengelap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya ke hamparan langit luas. Jika langit yang gelap di malam hari bisa berubah terang di pagi hari, maka hidupnya pun juga bisa berubah jika ia mau.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Hyung._ "

* * *

"Apa kau ingin kusuapi?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Tanganku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam sendok dengan percaya diri, tapi menit berikutnya dia menjatuhkan sendok itu ke lantai. Chanyeol mengambilnya sebelum kotor lalu buru-buru mengelapnya dengan tisu, sedangkan Baekhyun malah tertawa.

Chanyeol tidak cukup paham apa yang membuat anak itu sangat ceria pagi ini, padahal kemarin malam ia menangis sesenggukan. Lelaki tinggi itu membiarkan sang adik menghabiskan sarapannya sendiri, dan ia mulai memperhatikan gerak tangan Baekhyun yang melambat, juga anak itu mulai kesulitan mengambil makanan dengan sumpit.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memakan sarapannya sendiri walau cara makannya sudah sedikit kacau. Tak lama anak itu tiba-tiba tersedak. Ia terbatuk dan reflek memukul-mukul dadanya membuat napasnya ikut sesak. Chanyeol reflek menghentikan tangan Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya hingga baikkan.

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika makanan yang ada di tenggorokan Baekhyun sudah tak lagi mengganjal dan napasnya sudah normal. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong, masih terkejut.

Chanyeol memberikan gelas air putih pada Baekhyun, perasaannya ikut kacau. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun tersedak, pertanda buruk untuk penyakitnya.

* * *

Jongdae memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Ia duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, firasatnya tidak baik kali ini.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Dokter?"

"Jongdae, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ada apa?"

"Pasienku, Byun Baekhyun, penyakitnya menginjak stadium akhir. Ketika sarapan ia tersedak, itu kedua kalinya dia tersedak. Aku curiga pada kerja reflek tenggorokannya saat menelan karena tersedak adalah gejala stadium akhir, maka aku melakukan scanning otaknya lagi. Hasilnya penyakitnya berkembang lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Dia masuk ataxia stadium akhir."

Jongdae menghela napas di tempat duduknya, "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu, Chanyeol?"

"Apa menurutmu menambah jadwal terapi akan memperlambat perkembangan penyakitnya?"

"Membiasakan Baekhyun dengan gerakan-gerakan bisa menambah kemampuan motoriknya, namun terlalu banyak terapi juga menyebabkan kelelahan fisik pada pasien. Aku menyarankan menambah jadwal terapi menjadi dua kali lipat. Aku bisa atur jadwalnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku selalu bisa mempercayaimu. Dan lebih baik jangan mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun dulu. Aku belum siap jika dia _down_. Dia baru saja bersemangat terapi."

Jongdae bisa paham dan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dengan membalas anggukan. "Apa keluarganya sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Ayahnya pasti sangat sedih."

"Kau harus memberitahu secepatnya, bagaimanapun keluarga membutuhkan kabar dari rumah sakit. Ah iya, lima menit lagi jadwal Baekhyun terapi, aku akan menjemputnya sekalian. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Setelah Chanyeol menggeleng, Jongdae pamit keluar ruangan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

" _Perkembangan penyakit Baekhyun sudah memasuki stadium akhir,_ Abeonim."

" _Apa kau bisa menyelamatkan anakku, Chanyeol?"_

" _Harapan hidup pengidap ataxia stadium akhir memang sangat tipis, tapi kami mencoba menambah jadwal terapinya menjadi dua kali lipat. Semoga ini berhasil memperlambat perkembangannya. Asalkan Baekhyun selalu semangat dan bahagia, aku yakin dia bisa bertahan."_

" _Kalau begitu, bahagikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-_ ah."

" _Kau bisa mempercayaiku."_

Malam ini melihat Baekhyun menulis di kamarnya dengan tenang sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya, bahkan Baekhyun memutar salah satu lagu dari _mp3 player_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mulai menerima keadaannya, tapi nasib anak itu justru semakin buruk. Tugas Chanyeol semakin berat untuk mengondisikan anak itu selalu dalam keadaan mental yang baik.

Menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ambang pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis sambil berjalan masuk. Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan meletakkan bolpoinnya di samping buku dengan rapi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, "Belum, nanti aku lanjutkan setelah kau pergi dari sini," Dia menyengir lebar. "Ah iya, aku sedang kesal pada Kim Jongdae."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Bagaiman bisa ia menambah jadwal terapiku sehari jadi dua kali lipat, apa dia gila? Seenaknya menambah jadwal terapi tanpa alasan apapun." Chanyeol mendadak terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Anak itu berdehem melihat Chanyeol yang tak merespon apapun.

"Ah, itu—aku yang menyuruhnya. Kau berhenti terapi selama dua tahun jadi kupikir sekarang waktunya kau mengikuti terapi secara intensif."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, "Mengesalkan sekali, sih. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu?"

"Sudahlah, semakin lama akan semakin menyenangkan kok."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut adiknya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun bersedekap tangan, masih kesal. Chanyeol membuka gorden kamar Baekhyun lalu membuka jendela, hawa segar malam hari seketika memasuki ruangan. Ia mengajak pasien pribadinya itu untuk ikut duduk di tralis melihat pemandangan malam.

"Kemarilah, kesalmu pasti hilang."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah... Aku akan membujuk koki rumah sakit memasak makanan kesukaanmu untuk sarapan besok pagi, bagaimana? Jangan kesal terus, kau nanti cepat tua."

"Benar, ya? Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Yap."

Baekhyun masih dengan bersedekap tangan turun dari kasur. Namun sebelum kedua kakinya sukses menginjak lantai, anak itu merasakan kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, dan tangannya pun juga kaku. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga terjengkang kedepan, menyebabkan dirinya jatuh dari ranjang dan kepalanya menatap lantai terlebih dahulu dengan keras. Rasanya sakit luar biasa, Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mati rasa dan mendadak ruangan putih ini menjadi gelap dalam pandangannya.

Belum cukup semua keterkejutan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun yang jatuh, ia melihat darah mengalir dari balik kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menekan tombol alarm dan tiga orang suster datang. Ia panik luar biasa.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

 **a/n :**

Oh iya, fict ini dibuat bareng partnerku lindapcyxx (wattpad), mendingan aku sekalian promote tipis tipis deh wwkkk

Untuk sebuah event, aku minta vote dan comment dari readers buat fict ini, bisa langsung dilihat di akunku vanee27 (wattpad) atau akun partnerku, atau langsung ini linknya www.*wattpad*.com*/story/77752309-fall-from-forever (tanda bintang * nya dihapus)

Untuk yg di wattpad, next chap aku posting besok.

Thank you so much and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring, 2016.**

Chanyeol menghela napas di depan mejanya berkali-kali, banyak hal mengganggunya hingga ia tidak tidur semalaman. Chanyeol melihat tumpukan berkas _MRI_ di depannya, menganalisisnya satu per satu.

Hanya butuh satu bulan, hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan perkembangan penyakit Baekhyun bergerak cepat.

Chanyeol tahu ini akan segera terjadi, semua penderita ataxia mengalami perkembangan penyakit dan melemahnya kemampuan tubuh satu demi satu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak percaya bisa sedemikian cepatnya, ia merasa tidak berguna di waktu yang bersamaan.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari luar, Chanyeol mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk dan muncul Jongdae dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari pagi-pagi?" tanya Jongdae begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Duduklah, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

Jongdae duduk lalu menghela napas. Ia menjamin ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didengar di pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

"Baekhyun lumpuh total." Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Jongdae hampir menahan napasnya.

"Aku sudah menduga."

"Apa?"

"Kau memintaku untuk memfokuskan terapi pada koordinasi gerak tangannya selama hampir dua minggu berturut-turut, yang mana itu tidak mungkin karena seharusnya kaki Baekhyun juga perlu _treatment_. Jadi kupikir, kau sedang meneliti untuk diagnosa selanjutnya, atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sembunyikan dari Baekhyun."

"Aku memeriksa ini berulang-ulang dan hasilnya sama." Chanyeol menampilkan bagian tubuh Baekhyun pada sebuah layar. "Kekuatan saraf Baekhyun menurun drastis jadi otot kakinya tidak menerima respon apapun dari sarafnya. Beberapa sarafnya sudah benar-benar lenyap. Dan ini, otot kaki Baekhyun mulai mengalami penyusutan."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae, "Sebulan yang lalu Baekhyun jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengalami pendarahan. Aku yakin itu menjadi salah satu pemicu kelumpuhannya."

Jongdae balik menatap Chanyeol, "Lalu kapan kau berencana memberitahu hal ini pada Baekhyun dan ayahnya?"

Chanyeol tertawa miris, "Kau tahu saja hal apa yang kurisaukan."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba pusing menyerang. Tidak ada yang bisa Jongdae lakukan kecuali menepuk punggung temannya itu untuk memberinya semangat. Jongdae mengenal Chanyeol selama dua tahun semenjak Chanyeol memulai praktik kerjanya di rumah sakit ibunya sendiri, dan ia belum pernah melihat lelaki tinggi itu seputus asa ini.

"Hanya satu bulan, Jongdae. Hanya satu bulan dan Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kakinya. Semua ini sia-sia saja."

" _YA!_ Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini, hah?! Kau sudah menangani beberapa pasien sebelumnya, dan kau tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Mana bisa aku melihat adikku lumpuh, Kim Jongdae! Meskipun dia adik tiriku, aku sudah menyayanginya seperti menyayangi kakak kandungku sendiri. Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menerima keadaannya? Aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya menderita."

"Dan kau seorang dokter, bersikaplah profesional. Tugasmu adalah memeriksa dan melaporkan semua hal yang telah kau periksa pada pasien dan keluarganya yang cemas. Lalu tugasmu yang berikutnya adalah membuat pasien merasa lebih baik. Kalau memang Baekhyun merasa sangat buruk karena sang dokter memberitahukan padanya bahwa salah satu anggota tubuhnya telah lenyap, maka buatlah dia merasa lebih baik seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. Kau bisa memainkan dua peranmu, kau pasti bisa."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian berterima kasih pada Jongdae yang telah memberinya nasehat di pagi hari. Ia seorang dokter, dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur, Pak Dokter." Jongdae memberikan candaannya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku belum tidur?"

"Kantung matamu."

"Astaga," Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengucek matanya. "Aku belum tidur semalam karena berkas-berkas ini menghantuiku." Jongdae melihat berkas _MRI_ yang berserakan di meja Chanyeol.

"Setelah jam sarapan Baekhyun ada jadwal terapi denganku, aku akan menemani Baekhyun sampai jam terapi. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, tidur beberapa jam mungkin bisa menolongmu. Aku yang akan memberitahu Baekhyun soal keadaan kakinya."

"Kau serius?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat meragukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, "Wajahmu sangat meragukan, tapi kau yang paling bisa diandalkan." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung Jongdae.

"Beritahu keluarga Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Kuatkan hati Baekhyun. Semua pasien ataxia harus tahu mereka akan mengalami fase seperti ini dan harus bertahan hidup, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk Baekhyun menderita seperti yang ada di bayanganmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, itu tugas tambahan Chanyeol sebagai kakak sekaligus dokter pribadi lelaki mungil itu.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun sekitar pukul sebelas siang. Tubuhnya sudah segar karena ia telah mendapat tidur selama kurang lebih tiga jam, ini lebih baik daripada dia tidak tidur seharian. Hanya karena memikirkan seorang pasien membuat Chanyeol insomnia mendadak.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruang dengan nomor 192 itu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam dan tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang menulis, jadi ia hanya berdiri dan mengamati dari pintu. Lelaki itu melihat tangan Baekhyun yang memegang bolpoin tidak seperti biasanya, dan gerakan tangannya yang mulai banyak terhambat ketika menggoreskan tinta. Secepat ini kemampuan tubuh Baekhyun melemah, Chanyeol hanya bisa membatin dengan miris.

"Hey, Baekhyun- _ah_." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak namanya disebut, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol ada di depan pintu. Ia segera menutup buku di depannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa ditutup bukunya? Lanjutkan saja menulisnya," ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan tetap menutup bukunya. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Selamat pagi, pasien Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau keluhkan?"

"Selamat pagi, dokter Chanyeol. Omong-omong, ini sudah siang, jadi selamat siang, dokter Chanyeol. Kau sangat telat, ya? Keadaanku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang kukeluhkan," ujar Baekhyun sedikit bergurau dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil di tempatnya berdiri. Entah mengapa ada satu kelegaan di lubuk hati Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan ceria seperti ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu siang-siang begini, semalam ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan jadi aku tidak tidur. Untung Jongdae mau menggantikanku menemanimu selagi aku tidur."

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol lalu mendecih, "Ck, ternyata aku pasien yang ditinggal tidur oleh dokternya."

"Ugh, ayolah, tidur adalah kebutuhan setiap manusia. Oke, oke, aku akan menebusnya dengan menemaninu sepanjang siang sampai jam terapimu sore nanti. Kau ingin kemana? Jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit? Pergi ke kedai es krim? Ke taman? Kemanapun kau mau."

"Kemanapun?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terkejut begitu. Sepertinya orang-orang sangat paranoid jika ia ingin kabur atau keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku rindu rumah, nanti juga kembali lagi kesini untuk terapi. Jangan terkejut begitu."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, "Kupikir penyakit alergi rumah sakitmu kambuh lagi. Baiklah, kita pulang. Tunggu disini selagi aku ambil kunci mobil di ruanganku dulu."

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan hendak keluar ruangan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya, "Dokter!"

Chanyeol berbalik. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang kukeluhkan," ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bukan dokter pribadiku yang mengatakan bahwa aku lumpuh total? Kenapa harus seorang terapis yang justru menjelaskannya padaku. Ada apa dengan dokterku?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat. Oksigen sepertinya sedang susah didapatkan oleh karena itu rasanya ia susah bernapas. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bertanya hal seperti itu? Ini diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter dengan benar.

"Dan sekarang, kenapa dokterku malah diam?" Baekhyun berujar lagi, Chanyeol dengan refleknya menghembuskan napas keras-keras ke udara. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk anak itu.

"Aku takut menghancurkan perasaanmu. Aku takut menghancurkan mentalmu. Banyak hal yang menakutiku. Aku juga takut, mungkin aku akan menghancurkan mimpi-mimpimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di balik punggung Chanyeol, setelah itu mendorong bahu kakak tirinya itu agar melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, Dokter."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang cepat ambil kunci mobilmu, aku ingin pulang. Sumpah aku rindu rumah!" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum paksa, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_!" Baekhyun menghentikannya lagi sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi kau jangan takut. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Percayalah, _Hyung_."

Ketika keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya menjadi seringan ini.

" _Kenapa malah kau yang memberitahuku soal ini, Jongdae-_ ssi _? Kau bilang aku lumpuh, tapi dokterku tidak bilang apa-apa. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"_

" _Inilah titik lemah seorang dokter ketika menangani keluarganya sendiri atau seseorang yang disayanginya. Mereka takut apa yang telah mereka lakukan malah tidak membuat pasien menjadi lebih baik, dan mereka takut tidak melakukan yang terbaik."_

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di samping kursi kemudi, di sebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang menyetir dengan tenang. Chanyeol sengaja mengemudi dengan santai, dia tahu Baekhyun butuh _refreshing_ dengan melihat-lihat jalanan kota. Sebulan lebih di rumah sakit pasti rasanya seperti dikurung dari dunia luar.

Lelaki mungil itu membuka kaca mobil dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Angin musim semi masih terasa segar walaupun hari sudah siang, atau memang karena Baekhyun yang tidak pernah keluar? Entahlah. Sehari-hari dia hanya menghirup bau antiseptik rumah sakit.

"Ingin beli sesuatu sebelum sampai rumah? Chanyeol menawarkan, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengajak langsung ke rumah saja. Anak ini kelewat bersemangat untuk melihat rumah.

Mereka sampai di rumah sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Chanyeol menurunkan kursi roda Baekhyun, lalu membantu Baekhyun duduk disana. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika pintu rumah dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Anak itu langsung menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri menuju depan televisi. Chanyeol melihatnya sedang memilih-milih DVD di rak. Ternyata anak ini sudah punya rencana ketika sampai di rumah.

Ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan keping DVDnya saat memasukkannya ke DVD _player_ , Chanyeol langsung membantunya memungut. Baekhyun tetap menyengir lebar walaupun kemampuan tangannya sudah mengalami penurunan dengan jelas. Anak itu mengambil remot, lalu mundur dan bersiap menonton.

"Ah iya, apa _Hyung_ masih punya es krim di kulkas?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah membeli es krim dan menaruhnya di kulkas rumah ini."

"Tapi kau bilang kau punya satu ember es krim."

"Kapan?"

"Di surat yang kau selipkan di pintu kamarku."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya.

"Eum...kau tau lah, aku hanya membujukmu." Dia menyengir, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu fokus ke televisi ketika film di dalam DVDnya telah diputar. Tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengambil duduk di sofa dekatnya.

Chanyeol tidak begitu paham itu DVD tentang apa, jadi dia hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil melihat dengan santai. Disitu terlihat dua orang anak remaja sedang bermain-main di tepi pantai. Mereka berlari-lari, saling melempar-lempar pasir satu sama lain, lalu salah satu dari dua anak itu jatuh dan satunya ikut menjatuhkan dirinya lalu bergulung-gulung di pasir. Salah satu anak itu membawa sebuah kue tart ukuran sedang saat malam hari lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bersama.

Chanyeol mendapati salah satu anak itu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Video lainnya memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil sedang merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Chanyeol kenal sekali itu adalah Tuan Byun, dan anak kecil itu pasti Baekhyun. Lalu...apakah itu ibu Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melirik lelaki kecil itu. Baekhyun hanya diam di kursi rodanya dengan bibirnya yang mengukir senyum. Dan Chanyeol kemudian mendapati setetes demi setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata anak itu.

Chanyeol tidak berani bertanya atau mengomentari apapun, jadi dia menunggu sampai video itu selesai terputar. Sekitar setengah jam, lalu Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah selesai menonton.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu kembali dengan mata sembab," jawab Chanyeol. "Siapa anak laki-laki yang bermain denganmu di pantai? Dan wanita yang merayakan ulang tahun denganmu?"

"Oh, anak laki-laki itu sahabatku sejak SMP, dan wanita itu ibuku."

Benar dugaan Chanyeol.

"Lain waktu kenalkan aku dengan sahabatmu, ya? Kau bisa juga ajak dia main ke rumah sakit."

"Dia sudah meninggal saat kelas sepuluh."

"Oh..."

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pengidap pneumothoraks ketika kami berkenalan, dan aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai pengidap ataxia. Kami pikir itu lucu, dua orang yang memiliki riwayat penyakit berbeda, jadi kami saling menghargai. Sejak SMP dia yang selalu membantuku tiap kali aku kesusahan menghadapi tubuhku yang kadang rewel. Seperti saat SMA, ketika aku mulai sering terpeleset saat naik tangga, dia selalu menuntunku dan ada di sampingku seperti bodyguard. Dia menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya dengan cepat jadi aku harus bersemangat, tapi nyatanya dia yang meninggalkanku duluan. Itu video saat ulangtahunku yang keenam belas. Kami menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pantai. Lalu beberapa bulan setelah kami pulang, Kyungsoo dirawat di rumah sakit lalu pergi."

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri ibuku meninggal di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas. Itu video saat aku merayakan ulang tahun yang kesepuluh."

"Kau menyimpan semua kenangan dengan rapi, ya?"

"Hanya kenangan yang sempat terekam. Aku melihat DVD itu setiap setahun sekali di hari ulang tahunku. Hari ini aku berulang tahun kedua puluh jadi aku menontonnya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mengetahui hari ini Baekhyun berulang tahun, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan kejadian pagi ini saat Baekhyun mengetahui dia lumpuh total di hari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau berulang tahun, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah selesai merayakan ulang tahunku. Ayah juga sudah mengirimku ucapan lewat pesan singkat."

"Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun, ya." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. "Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan berkecil hati dan tetap optimis. Percayalah bahwa kehadiranmu membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, dengan itu kau akan selalu memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Apapun."

Baekhyun berganti memeluk Chanyeol. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Aku sudah banyak kehilangan jadi jangan pergi, _Hyung_. Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya bersamamu. Aku ingin tetap sehat. Aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku ingin tetap melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi. Janji jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun hangat. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

* * *

 **Summer, 2016.**

Musim panas bulan Juni mulai menyapa, dan Chanyeol merasa moment ini tidak bisa dilewatkan. Ia masuk ke kamar Baekhyun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan mendapati anak itu sudah bangun dengan wajah segar dan sedang menulis di meja. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengamati dari kejauhan, tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun. Menulis adalah kegiatan yang mulai terasa susah untuk Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol bisa wajar.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai dia menutup buku. Anak itu memberi senyuman pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat pintu sedangkan tangannya terulur mengambil segelas air putih di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendekat, takut-takut tangan Baekhyun tidak kuat menggenggam gelas kaca dan akhirnya pecah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Baekhyun menanyakan tumben Chanyeol datang sangat pagi, biasanya dokter itu datang saat jam sarapan atau mendekati. Lelaki tinggi itu mengatakan idenya pada Baekhyun.

"Mau ke pantai?"

"Kau sungguh mau membawaku ke pantai?" Baekhyun langsung histeris. Namun volume suaranya seperti orang yang kehabisan suara, sedikit samar-samar. Chanyeol menduga pasti pita suara Baekhyun sekarang mulai ikut bermasalah.

"Tidak ke pantainya juga, sih. Ke tempat dimana kau bisa lihat pantai."

" _Call_."

...

"Waaahhh!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas setelah Chanyeol menurunkannya dari mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan dan satu-satunya hal yang menarik mata Baekhyun adalah pemandangan pantai yang bisa dilihatnya dari jarak jauh.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja! Duh, aku tidak bawa ponsel untuk foto."

"Pakai ponselku saja, nanti kukirim."

Chanyeol memotret setiap _angle_ yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Mengambil gambar anak itu juga kemudian mereka berfoto bersama. Terkadang kebahagiaan seorang pasien bukan karena dokter yang mengatakan penyakitnya akan lekas sembuh atau mulai membaik, tapi bagaimana pasien bisa melupakan bahwa terdapat penyakit yang bernaung di tubuh mereka separah apapun itu, mereka tetap punya alasan untuk tersenyum.

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun bercerita banyak soal kenangan masa kecil dan masa remajanya soal pantai atau laut. Dia banyak menceritakan Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali anak ini merindukan teman sebayanya. Baekhyun juga bercerita dulu banyak temannya meremehkan dirinya karena punya penyakit seperti ini, tapi Kyungsoo tidak.

"Guru-guru memperlakukanku berbeda, mereka banyak yang iri. Sampai ada yang menyebar rumor murahan kalau penyakitku menular. Dasar bodoh! Aku memang sakit tapi tidak selera menyebarkan penyakitku pada orang-orang."

Curhatan itu mendadak jadi luapan emosi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"Aku tidak butuh mereka. Aku cuma butuh orang-orang yang bisa menerimaku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Masih banyak orang yang menerimamu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Aku akan mengetes kualitas suara dan pernapasanmu, coba katakan "A" sedikit panjang."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia mengucapkan "A" dengan sedikit panjang otomatis dia harus menahan napasnya.

"Sejauh ini suaramu normal. Ucapkan lebih panjang."

Perintah itu dituruti lagi. Tapi Chanyeol mendapati suara Baekhyun menjadi serak dan putus-putus. Baekhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengambil napas sebisa mungkin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Baek?"

"Aku berusaha mengucapkan "A", tapi rasanya napasku tertahan. Ada a—pa dengan—ku?"

"Apa akhir-akhir ini bicaramu sering terhambat?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan napasku ketika bicara, jadi tak ada suara yang keluar, atau suaraku mengecil."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia beranjak ke rak di belakang mejanya dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan jilidan warna putih. Dia menyodorkan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Suaramu harus dilatih. Bacalah buku ini di kamar setiap saat dengan bersuara. Aku membuatnya sendiri untuk pasienku yang harus membiasakan pita suaranya. Sebenarnya penanganan yang tepat adalah mengajak pasien berinteraksi dengan mengobrol, tapi menurutku itu juga tidak efektif karena kita butuh lawan bicara. Jadi aku buat buku ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh iya, jangan biarkan tenggorokanmu kering. Oke? Minum air putih secara rutin."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, mau kembali ke kamar?"

"Eum, aku mau bertanya. Apa suaraku akan seperti ini? Maksudku, bisa kembali—atau bertambah parah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam. Tatapan mata anak itu penuh harap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun setiap kali menginformasikan kondisi tubuhnya yang akan bertambah parah setiap saat.

Melihat Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa, Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya mencairkan suasana. "Ah tak apa, tak apa. Aku sudah tau jawabanya. Aku hidup dengan pengidap ataxia selama bertahun-tahun jadi aku sudah tahu. Hanya saja...kau tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati untuk mengatakan kenyataan, dokter." Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol dan memberinya senyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Selama aku masih bisa hidup, aku baik-baik saja."

Ya, Baekhyun benar. Selama Chanyeol masih bisa melihat Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir.

* * *

Malam itu Chanyeol menengok Baekhyun sekitar pukul delapan, sekedar ingin menemani sekalian memberitahu bahwa ayahnya akan pulang dari luar kota besok pagi. Baekhyun pasti merindukan ayahnya yang pergi sebulan lebih.

"Selamat malam, Baek." Chanyeol menyapa ketika memasuki kamar. Baekhyun tersenyum lembar sembari membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Di tangan Baekhyun terdapat buku yang diberi Chanyeol tadi siang. Sebagai dokter ia senang kalau pasien semacam Baekhyun bisa ia jinakkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "Kenapa bukunya hanya dibalik-balik saja? Kan sudah kubilang dibaca dengan bersuara," ujar Chanyeol ketika tahu Baekhyun hanya membalik-balikkan bukunya dan entah dibaca atau tidak.

"Kenapa kata-kata disini aneh sekali? Ka-ka-ka-ka-ri-ka-ri-la-ka-ri-ka," Baekhyun membacanya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Bacaan macam apa ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa gemas, "Itu untuk melatih pita suara dan lidahmu, Baek. Jangan harap kau menemukan kata-kata yang menyambung satu sama lain." Chanyeol tertawa lagi sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun menghadap anak itu.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kau bisa membuat buku seperti ini. Kau bisa menjadikan ini sebagai koleksi buku langka di perpustakaan kota bersama koleksi buku _braille_."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencetaknya lebih banyak lagi kalau sempat" jawab Chanyeol dengan candaan. "Oh iya, ini beberapa kue dari ibuku." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah tas jinjing dengan warna cantik yang tadi ia taruh di meja. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Wah apa ini?" Chanyeol melihat sebuah kertas yang diselipkan di sisi tas itu lalu menariknya. "Sepertinya ini surat dari ibu untukmu." Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Baekhyun.

"Untukku?" Baekhyun meraih kertas persegi panjang itu lalu membuka isinya.

 _Aku membuatkan kue beras untuk camilan di rumah sakit. Kau pasti sering merasa bosan, makanya aku sempat menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa dia sudah membawamu ke banyak tempat?_ Refreshing _sangat perlu untuk mendukung keadaan mental pasien. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengirimimu pesan ke ponselmu tapi sepertinya kau tidak membacanya sama sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun? Semoga kau selalu baik. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol selalu menjagamu. Kalau dia tidak menjagamu dengan baik, bilang saja padaku, biar aku yang memukul kepala anak itu._

 _Oh iya, kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu, bilang saja pada Chanyeol. Dia baru saja menerima gaji bulan ini jadi uang di dompetnya masih banyak. Kkkk_

 _Beristirahatlah dengan baik, Baekhyun!_

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun tertawa kecil membaca surat tersebut. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang ditulis ibunya sampai Baekhyun seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Baekhyun sudah menerima ibunya?

"Surat apa itu? tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Ibumu bilang kau baru gajian."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol merebut surat itu lalu reflek menggertakkan gigi ketika membacanya.

"Dasar ibu." Chanyeol merutuk.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sampaikan terimakasih pada _Eomma,_ aku akan memberikan surat balasan besok. Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak bisa mengetik dengan benar, bisa-bisa ponsel itu kujatuhkan berkali-kali," ujar Baekhyun. Ia lalu berusaha mengambil tas jinjing berisi makanan itu. Chanyeol membantunya karena tangan Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan benda-benda berat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusah membuka tas jinjing tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan.

"Wah, kue buatan _Eomma_ sangat enak," komentar Baekhyun sambil menguyah makanan di mulutnya lalu menggigit lagi dengan gigitan besar. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah menerima ibuku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu bagai pisau yang menusuk paru-parunya, membuatnya sedikit sesak. Jika boleh jujur, tak ada yang Baekhyun harapkan dari seorang ibu tiri kecuali jika orang itu bisa menjadi sosok pengganti ibunya dan membuatnya nyaman. Sikap lembut dan baik ibu Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun teringat pada ibunya. Mungkin jauh di sana, ibunya menginginkan Baekhyun untuk bisa bahagia dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya siapapun mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Pilihan untuk membenci atau menerima sama sekali tak bisa kupilih. Lagipula apa yang akan kuharapkan dari membenci, dan apa yang kuinginkan dari menerima? Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik pada semua orang."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat suasana kamar menjadi hening. Hanya bunyi gertakan pelan gigi Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah terdengar. Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _ **Lagipula apa yang kuharapkan lagi? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hidupku.**_

* * *

Jika dirasa takdir mempermainkannya, Baekhyun akan selalu merasa begitu setiap hari sejak umur tiga belas. Ataxia, sebuah penyakit yang tak pernah disangka-sangka anak itu, merusak semua aspek kehidupannya, bahkan untuk sekedar berangkat ke sekolah dan bersenang-seneng seperti teman-teman yang lainnya. Di umur tiga belas, Baekhyun masih bisa berlari, masih bisa menendang bola, masih bisa melompat-lompat dengan mudah, masih merasa normal. Tapi semua itu perlahan lenyap seperti mimpi buruk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun menemukan keanehan pada tingkah lakunya sehari-hari, begitu juga tingkah laku ibunya yang semakin lama semakin tidak wajar. Baekhyun pernah melihat ibunya yang kesulitan menaiki tangga rumah, bahkan wanita itu butuh sekitar tiga jam hanya untuk mencuci satu keranjang baju kotor. Baekhyun juga pernah melihat ibunya tersedak makan siangnya kemudian tercekik hebat akibat paru-paru yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa bekerja. Ia kebingungan luar bisa dan untung saja tetangganya seorang suster rumah sakit jadi ibunya masih bisa diselamatkan dengan dibawa ke rumah sakit cepat-cepat.

Yang paling membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati adalah ketika ibunya jatuh dari tangga dan ia menemukan darah mengucur hebat dari kepala wanita itu. Saat itu usia Baekhyun enam belas, dirinya baru saja menangis habis-habisan karena sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, baru saja meninggal dunia, dan ibunya berulah dengan jatuh dari tangga.

Yang paling parah menurut Baekhyun adalah di usianya yang ketujuh belas. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal, dan semakin banyak teman-teman yang mengejeknya juga semakin sedikit yang membelanya seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selama ini. Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan sesedih apa dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Tapi semua bayangan menyenangkan anak itu musnah di tengah jalan. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Baekhyun harus berdiam diri di rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas. Semua keluarganya melupakan ulang tahunnya, yang mereka ingat hanyalah mendoakan ibunya yang sedang kritis di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Katanya, usia tujuh belas adalah tolak awal kedewasaan diri seorang remaja, maka Baekhyun berusaha menegarkan hatinya seperti yang dilakukan orang dewasa ketika ibunya menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Namun, terlepas dari semua itu, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ketegaran itu hancur perlahan, Baekhyun rindu kasih sayang ibunya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong.

Bahkan ketika ia berkepala dua, sosok ibu bagi Baekhyun adalah sosok emas yang paling berharga atau harta karun paling bernilai. Ia tidak menyalahkan ibunya karena memberinya penyakit seperti ini, ia hanya menyesali dirinya sendiri karena lemah di usia muda, tidak seperti ibunya yang tetap semangat menemaninya selama tujuh belas tahun.

Ide ayahnya untuk memulai keluarga baru bagi Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya. Tapi semakin lama, Baekhyun tahu, seburuk apapun mimpinya, ketika ia terbangun di suatu pagi, sembilan puluh sembilan persen mimpi itu lenyap dari ingatannya. Chanyeol, nama dokter itu mengisi hari-harinya, memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil yang perlu kasih sayang.

Tak ada alasan untuk membenci sebuah keluarga baru, tak ada alasan pula untuk menerima mereka. Yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah menerima semua permainan takdir dan melewatinya, maka suatu hari ia akan dinobatkan sebagai pemenang yang bahagia.

Sampai dua bulan ini pun, hingga kestabilan tubuh Baekhyun semakin parah seperti bicaranya yang tak lagi lancar, kemampuan menulisnya yang semakin buruk, tubuhnya yang sering lelah bahkan untuk melakukan hal kecil, sering tersedak dan kehilangan napas sejenak, juga tak bisa lagi menggunakan kakinya. Walaupun rumah sakit sudah memberinya kursi roda otomatis sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu sulit lagi untuk jalan-jalan kemanapun, ia tetap merasa tak berguna.

Maka Baekhyun selalu berusaha membesarkan hatinya sendiri. Ia bersemangat terapi, selalu membaca buku yang Chanyeol berikan setiap hari untuk melatih bicaranya, menulis di buku _diary_ sebisa mungkin dan meminta Chanyeol membelikannya bolpoin gambar dengan tinta ukuran besar untuk mepermudah menulisnya yang belepotan, berusaha makan dengan tangannya sendiri walau sulit luar biasa, ia juga membiasakan diri jalan-jalan menyusuri area rumah sakit mencari udara segar sekaligus melihat dunia.

Karena Baekhyun masih menginginkan hidupnya, masih ingin memeluk dunianya. Selagi ia diberi kesempatan, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menunjukkan pada takdir bahwa ia tak akan kalah.

 _ **Aku masih ingin melihat**_ **Eomma** _ **, ayah, dan dokter Chanyeol. Mereka orang-orang yang selalu mendukungku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup. Tapi aku juga merindukan ibu.**_

* * *

Ini bulan terakhir musim panas, banyak orang yang kembali dari liburannya dan ada juga yang melakukan _trip_ sebelum bulan ini berakhir. Chanyeol tidak ada ide untuk pergi kemanapun, selagi ia memiliki pasien yang harus ditangani, maka Chanyeol harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlibur. Toh Baekhyun juga tak mungkin ia bawa berlibur terlalu jauh.

Rumah sakit tetap sibuk. Musim panas dan musim dingin adalah saat-saat sibuk rumah sakit terutama dokter-dokter di ruang operasi. Liburan, semakin banyak kendaraan di jalan raya, maka kecelakaan semakin meningkat. Semakin banyak tubuh berbaring di kamar mayat, membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol miris.

Mengingat rumah sakit adalah tempat menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang, paling tidak, Chanyeol diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga seseorang yang masih menginginkan dan memperjuangkan hidupnya. Tugas seorang dokter sebenarnya mudah, memastikan pasien dalam keadaan baik secara fisik dan mental. Maka Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun tetap dalam keadaan baik kapanpun.

Paling tidak, sampai waktunya tiba.

Siang itu Chanyeol membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua buah es krim batangan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dilarang makan es krim atau apapun yang dingin karena akan berbahaya bila tiba-tiba terserang batuk, tapi untuk sekali ini mungkin tak apa, Baekhyun tidak akan merasakannya lagi di lain hari.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, tidak ada seorang pun disana membuat Chanyeol reflek membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat dan bertanya pada seorang suster barangkali melihat Baekhyun, katanya barusan Baekhyun keluar dan turun lift.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju lift khusus karyawan, lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan berlari menuju taman. _Feeling_ Chanyeol anak itu berada disana. Dan ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon paling rimbun di rumah sakit ini, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Hampir saja ia jantungan karena mengira Baekhyun hilang.

" _YA!_ Baekhyun- _ah_!" Suara Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Dokter?" Baekhyun reflek menimpali dengan suaranya yang kecil dan terbata.

"Bagus ya, sudah berani keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku. Untung cuma sekedar ke taman, kalau kau tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah sendirian 'kan aku yang panik."

Mendengar Chanyeol mengomel seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Ia melihat keringat mengucur dari dahi dokternya itu, Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu lari-larian mencarinya.

"Kau habis olahraga, dokter? Berkeringat sekali," goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerutu sembari duduk di bangku.

"Aku habis lari marathon gara-gara kau tadi," jawab Chanyeol kesal. "Ini," Lelaki tinggi itu memberikan sebuah es krim batangan pada Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah girang persis anak kecil.

"Serius kau memberiku es krim? Suster akan marah kalau tahu aku makan es krim."

"Tidak akan marah kalau yang memberikan es krim padamu adalah dokter tampan sepertiku."

"Cih, dasar narsis."

Baekhyun membuka es krim rasa mint di tangannya dengan bahagia. Di siang yang panas begini justru banyak pasien rawat inap yang bermain di taman, terutama anak-anak. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat mereka berlari-lari dan bersembunyi di semak-semak, lalu tertawa melihat seorang nenek yang memarahi mereka karena membuat kegaduhan. Semua pemandangan ini mungkin tak akan Baekhyun dapatkan di tempat lain.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil tiba-tiba menarik baju Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada es krim di tangan Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku boleh mencicipi itu?" Dia menunjuk es krim itu.

"Es krim? Tentu saja." Dengan ringan hati Baekhyun menyodorkan es krimnya pada anak itu. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

Dokter tinggi itu berlutut di hadapan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau ingin es krim, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kau sakit apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"HIV." Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun juga diam-diam menelan ludahnya.

"Ini, makan punyaku saja, ya? Ini untukmu, ambil saja." Chanyeol memberikan es krimnya yang belum dia makan. Anak kecil itu berteriak girang lalu mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada dokter baik hati itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin. Kau dokter Chanyeol, 'kan? Kalau aku dewasa, aku ingin menjadi dokter yang tampan sepertimu. Terima kasih, dokter Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari melihat anak itu berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk di kursi rodanya sambil mengemut es krim.

"Lihat, apa jadinya kalau kau mengizinkan anak itu menjilat es krimmu," celoteh Chanyeol sembari duduk kembali di bangku.

"Tapi—tapi, aku pernah membaca kalau seseorang yang memiliki HIV belum tentu terkena AIDS kok. Lagipula dia masih kecil."

"Kondisi tubuhmu memungkinkan virus bisa berkembang dengan cepat dan tidak terkendali. Seperti halnya flu batuk, bisa parah menjadi pneumonia. Bagaimana jika HIV, hah?"

"Tapi 'kan hanya le—akh! Akh!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan sisa es krim di tangannya, kini napasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan seperti terkecik. Anak itu memegangi bagian lehernya, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan paru-parunya seakan tidak memproses udara yang masuk.

"Baekhyun! Ada apa?! Baekhyun!" Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap terbatuk dan kehilangan serpihan napasnya. Chanyeol bergerak cepat, ia berlari sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun masuk ke dalam, lalu berteriak menginstruksikan suster untuk membawakan ranjang berjalan.

"Bawa ke Unit Gawa Darurat! Pasien terbatuk dan sesak napas. Siapkan aspirator! CEPAT!"

Tiga orang suster berlari mendorong ranjang Baekhyun menuju ruangan UGD. Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu, tak lama ranjang Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

"Dokter, pasien baru saja pingsan dan napasnya lemah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang memejamkan mata. Seorang suster mengondisikan _electrocardiopgraph_ dan yang lain menyiapkan aspirator.

"Cepat pasang aspirator! Pasien mengalami _aritmia bradikardia_. Jantungnya harus kembali normal atau pasien tidak selamat. Suster cepat pasang _defribillator_!"

Semua suster bergerak cepat. Chanyeol mengecek denyut nadi Baekhyun berkali-kali. Keringat mengucur di pelipis lelaki tinggi itu, ia tidak pernah sepanik ini.

" _Bertahanlah Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."_

* * *

" _Akhir-akhir ini kondisi mental Baekhyun sangat baik. Walaupun ia telah lumpuh total, kemampuan berbicaranya semakin menurun, tapi satu hal yang berbahaya disini adalah ataxia juga menyerang saluran pernapasan. Gejalanya dimulai dari sering tersedak, sampai yang ke lebih parah. Katup saluran trakea tidak bisa bergerak secara otomatis, menyebabkan makanannya masuk ke saluran paru-paru sehingga ia sesak napas, mengakibatkan denyut jantungnya menurun drastis. Itu yang dialami Baekhyun."_

" _Lalu, apa Baekhyun akan tetap seperti ini?"_

" _Kondisinya akan berkembang lebih parah. Aku sarankan Baekhyun mulai memakan makanan lembut agar tenggorokannya tidak terlalu berat ketika menelan. Karena jika ini terjadi lagi dan lagi, aku khawatir dia akan terserang pneumonia._

" _Ini persis sekali seperti yang diamalami ibunya."_

" _Aku takut setelah kejadian ini, saluran pernapasannya tidak pulih sehingga bicaranya semakin terganggu. Aku harus mengecek Baekhyun._ Abeonim _bisa pulang, kau terlihat sangat lelah."_

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di ruangan putih membosankan, kamar nomor 192, tempat dimana Chanyeol mengabdikan hidupnya untuk seorang pasien.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyayangi anak ini, menyayangi seperti ingin melindunginya dari apapun, menyayangi seperti halnya pada ayah dan ibunya, menyayangi seperti halnya pada kakak perempuannya, menyayangi seperti anak ini adalah bagian keluarga yang tak ingin ia sia-siakan.

Baekhyun disana terbaring, namun ia sudah sadarkan diri ketika Chanyeol masuk tadi. Infus dan elektrokardiograf di samping ranjangnya, aspiratornya sudah dilepas karena pernapasannya telah normal. Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun merespon kehadiran dokternya itu dengan senyuman.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga jam. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol, sebenarnya sedikit menggoda. Namun Chanyeol tak mendapati jawaban apapun seperti hari-hari biasanya. Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi tak ada suaranya yang keluar. Kemudian ia terbatuk lalu mengambil napas panjang-panjang.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Atur napasmu," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, lalu mengintruksinya dengan menarik dan membuang napas. "Apa kau masih bisa meresponku? Coba katakan "A" sedikit panjang."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lagi, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang keluar. Baekhyun mencoba lagi dan lagi, yang ada malah napasnya menjadi sesak. Anak itu mencoba terus mengeluarkan suaranya, tak peduli napasnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

Anak itu menggeleng kuat. Ia terus berusaha berbicara hingga memaksakan napasnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, berhenti!"

Dia menggeleng lagi. Kali ini bulir airmatanya mulai turun satu per satu. Ia menghapus butiran bening itu dengan punggung tangannya, lalu terus mencoba membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Hingga tak ada hasil yang ia dapatkan, airmata anak itu mengalir lagi. Dia memaksakan dirinya lagi untuk membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara, disisi lain dia juga menangis dan menahan isakannya hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

"Pasien Byun Baekhyun, kubilang berhenti! Perhatikan pernapasanmu!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, anak itu berhenti memaksakan diri namun tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya, menenangkannya sebisa mungkin. Tak terasa airmatanya juga ikut jatuh melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tetap bisa bicara, Baekhyun. Kita bisa pakai papan abjad, aku akan bawakan itu untukmu. Kau masih bisa bicara Baekhyun, berhentilah menangis, jangan takut."

* * *

 **Fall, 2016.**

Chanyeol tahu apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun bukanlah kehidupan seperti ini, walaupun pernah melihat ibunya yang juga mengidap penyakit yang sama, namun kehidupan seperti ini bukanlah yang Baekhyun pilih.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang ceria, berani mengutarakan pendapatnya pada hal apapun, dan bisa bersikap manis menghadapi tatapan khawatir orang-orang. Hidup dengan sebuah penyakit menempel di tubuh bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya, dan Chanyeol juga yakin, Baekhyun pernah mendapatkan tatapan rendah itu. Hidup dengan sebuah penyakit abadi menempel di tubuh adalah sebuah ketidak beruntungan. Tapi dia tahu Baekhyun, bahkan semua pasiennya, tak akan memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menjalani hidup yang sekarang dan tak memikirkan masa depan seperti, _'apakah mereka bisa sembuh?'_

Chanyeol telah habis membaca buku diary Kitou Aya, gadis Jepang pengidap ataxia di tahun 80-an yang buku diarynya dicetak dan dipasarkan. Chanyeol selalu ingin mengenal pasiennya, secara literatur juga secara hati ke hati. Ia ingin selalu mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan, apa yang mereka pikirkan, bagaimana cuaca hari ini, mengajak mereka melihat dunia luar. Pekerjaan dokter bukan hanya menyembuhkan tapi sekaligus mengasuh, mengingat ini bukan penyakit yang mudah. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa di masa mudanya dengan egonya dia memilih menjadi dokter spesialis saraf yang menangani pasien ataxia juga membantu perkembangan penelitian laboratorium rumah sakit. Tapi semua ini menyenangkan, Chanyeol memperhatikan pasiennya dengan baik, memperhatikan studinya dengan cermat.

Setiap kali melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu melihat sisi lain dari kehidupan pribadinya yang sempurna. Di umur dua puluh tahun, Chanyeol gila-gilaan mengejar sarjananya, memiliki prospek hidup, masa depan yang cerah, juga dukungan moral keluarga. Namun kini ia melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun, di umurnya yang dua puluh tahun dia hanya bisa berbaring di rumah sakit, menatap langit-langit putih kamar membosankan. Baekhyun kehilangan kakinya, kehilangan kemampuan tangannya, kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya, kehilangan masa depannya. Takdir seakan memposisikan mereka pada titik yang berbalik. Terkadang, menjadi dokter membuat Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana dia harus memperlakukan dan menghargai hidupnya lewat berkaca dari senyuman setiap pasiennya. Senyuman, yang menyembunyikan sebuah penyakit di balik kulit tubuhnya.

Empat bulan berlalu, musim gugur membuat temperatur udara menurun. Musim gugur membuat keadaan perlahan berubah. Karena waktu berjalan, dan penyakit yang Chanyeol tangani ini juga berkembang.

Baekhyun masih memakai papan eja untuk berkomunikasi dengan setiap orang yang datang. Bergantung pada perawat untuk mengambilkan barang-barang yang dia inginkan. Hal-hal seperti makan, minum, berkirim pesan pada ayahnya, mengambilkan buku dan bolpoinnya untuk menulis buku harian. Hidup Baekhyun sekarang bergantung pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol datang di siang hari, ia melihat Baekhyun terpaku pada buku dan sebuah bolpoin di tangannya. Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun bolpoin gambar dengan ukuran tinta paling besar dan buku ukuran legal. Kini anak itu sudah tidak bisa menggenggam bolpoin dengan satu tangan, jadi dia menulis dengan dua tangannya. Bahkan ketika kondisinya semakin buruk, ia tetap berusaha menuliskan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Chanyeol memegangi papan abjad _hangeul_ di hadapan Baekhyun, sehingga anak itu tinggal menunjuk apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Se – la – mat – si – ang, dok – ter – Chan – yeol." Baekhyun menunjuk huruf-huruf tersebut dengan bergetar karena sarafnya sudah tak lagi normal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ba – ik." Senyum Baekhyun terukir ditujukan pada dokter pribadinya.

"Baguslah."

" _Hyung_ – ber – u – lang – ta – hun?" Baekhyun bertanya, menimbulkan tawa gemas dari Chanyeol.

"Ya. Satu minggu lagi, tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Kau tahu darimana?"

" _Eom – ma."_

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Ibuku selalu menyebarkan tanggal lahirku pada siapapun. Apa kau akan memberiku kado?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama. Kau harus sehat agar bisa minum _wine_ ," goda Chanyeol sembari menggusak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Anak itu tertawa kecil. Setelah itu dia meraih bolpoinnya kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya yang sempat terhenti.

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tidak ingin melihat terlalu dekat jika Baekhyun sedang menulis buku di buku diarynya. Banyak pasiennya yang tidak nyaman jika mereka ditatap terlalu intens ketika menulis. Tapi Chanyeol rasa, Baekhyun baik-baik saja kalau toh Chanyeol mendekat dan mengintip tulisannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, buku diary adalah privasi Baekhyun.

Anak itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan bolpoinnya ke lantai, lalu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk turun mengambil bolpoin dan hampir saja terjatuh, untung cepat ditahan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil bolpoin Baekhyun dan memposisikan benda itu di tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu mulai menulis lagi.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan bolpoinnya lagi, tiga kali banyaknya, membuat Chanyeol prihatin. Dengan kondisi gerak tangan yang demikian, dokter tinggi itu mengelus rambut lembut adik tirinya.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menulis. Tak apa, Baekhyun."

Anak itu menggeleng pelan.

"Jika tanganmu sudah lelah, berhenti saja."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kau sudah banyak berusaha, sekarang tubuhmu hanya perlu istirahat. Berhentilah menulis, jangan memaksakan energi pada tanganmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan kebingungan dan rasa ingin menangis yang menderanya.

* * *

"Ibu kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu."

" _Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu, tentu aku harus menyiapkan makanan. Lagipula hari ini Baekhyun pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun, 'kan? Dia tidak bisa makan sembarang makanan."_

"Ck, dia baik-baik saja. Masakkan makanan yang lembut saja."

" _Iya, iya. Aku sudah tahu. Aku banyak menemani Baekhyun ketika kau sibuk sendiri di ruangan kerjamu. Ish, semakin dewasa kau seakan menyuruhku untuk diam di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun."_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Ibu lelah."

" _Lelah apanya? Aku masih kuat. Aku masih muda, tau! Chanyeol-_ ah _sela—"_

Alarm darurat dari kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Chanyeol terkesiap, ia menutup teleponnya dengan sang ibu. Lelaki itu berlari keluar ruangan diikuti beberapa suster di belakangnya yang siap sedia dengan peralatan medis. Seorang suster keluar dari kamar 192 dengan wajah panik dan berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa suster?!"

"Pasien tersedak air setelah minum obat dan membuat pernapasannya sesak, dokter."

Chanyeol berlari memasuki ruang Baekhyun. Ia teringat kejadian empat bulan lalu, Baekhyun terbatuk dan pernapasannya hampir berhenti. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang ke elektrokardiograf, suster bersiap mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"Tekanan darahnya turun, detak jantung turun, suster cepat pasang aspirat—"

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Ia menepis tangan suster yang hendak memasangkan aspirator pada hidungnya. Tatapan mata anak itu hanya tertuju pada dokternya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan satu per satu bulir airmatanya, napasnya semakin tak beraturan dan hampir berhenti.

"SUSTER APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU CEPAT PASANG ASPI—"

Genggaman tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat pada telapak tangan Chanyeol, dan ia menepis tangan suster yang hendak memasang aspirator lagi. Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dengan nada membentak agar tidak membandel di saat seperti ini. Namun lelaki kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, pandangan matanya yang sayu menatap Chanyeol seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, apakah ia berhasil sebagai dokter atau tidak. Hanya menginstruksikan pada suster untuk memasang peralatan medis pada sang pasien ia tidak bisa. Mengalahkan ego seorang pasiennya untuk sekedar memasang aspirator ia tidak bisa. Ketika di sisa napasnya Baekhyun berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, membuat sebuah gerakan sekuat tenaga dengan mulut dan lidahnya tanpa suara yang keluar. Namun dengingan panjang elektrokardiograf mengakhiri semuanya.

Besok ia tak lagi menjadi dokter pribadi di kamar 192 dengan pasien yang sama.

* * *

Inikah rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang disayangi tepat di hari ulang tahun?

Tidak ada perayaan seperti yang direncanakan, ayah dan ibunya kini justru menangis di depan ranjang kamar 192 dan tubuh seseorang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang.

Di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, Chanyeol tidak mengharap kado apapun. Hatinya hancur hanya dengan melihat kenyataan. Semua orang melupakan hari lahirnya, bahkan dirinya pun hanya mengingat satu hal dari hari ini. Baekhyun tak lagi bersamanya sekarang hingga selamanya.

Sebagai dokter, Chanyeol selalu melupakan kenyataan-kenyataan pahit pasien-pasiennya. Semua orang akan merasakan yang namanya kematian, dan kematian adalah hal yang wajar terjadi di lingkungan rumah sakit. Seorang dokter haruslah menjadi orang pertama yang tahan melihat kematian orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu separuh jiwanya. Jadi ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar 192 keesokan harinya untuk mengemasi barang-barang Baekhyun, ia berusaha menahan semua gejolak di dadanya. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun telah bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang lain disana.

Chanyeol mengemasi pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun, semua barang-barang di meja nakas, termasuk ponsel dan buku _diary_ Baekhyun. Ponsel itu, ada notif SNS yang bahkan belum Baekhyun buka berbulan-bulan. Kiriman foto dari Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan-jalan melihat pantai, Baekhyun belum melihatnya di ponselnya sendiri. Dan buku _diary_ itu... buku _diary_ yang menemani Baekhyun, banyak hal yang tak bisa Baekhyun katakan lewat ucapan bahkan tercurahkan disana.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol selalu membaca buku itu. Ketika Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan terapinya, Chanyeol selalu diam-diam masuk dan membaca tulisan Baekhyun. Ia menganalisis semua keluh kesah Baekhyun yang tertulis disana, mengamati perkembangan mental dan fisik anak itu juga. Sekarang pun, pemilik buku itu sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, jadi Chanyeol duduk di ranjang dan diam-diam membuka lagi lembar demi lembar yang ditulis adik tirinya.

* * *

 _25.03.2016_

 _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dokter itu tiba-tiba memberiku buku diary. Tapi kurasa ini cukup berguna, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bicara. Orang-orang di rumah sakit semuanya menyebalkan. Aku ingin keluar dari sini._

 _Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keadaanku. Apa yang harus kuharapkan?_

 _..._

 _26.03.2016_

 _Dokter membantuku membujuk ayah agar aku bisa jalan-jalan. Bahkan ayahku sendiri tak memberiku banyak kebebasan. Kupikir taman bisa memperbaiki pikiranku tapi sebelum dokter itu merusaknya._

 _Dia bertanya-tanya tentang ibuku, menyebalkan. Tubuhku juga tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Kenapa semua ini terasa menyebalkan? Kalau begini aku lebih baik mati saja. Aku punya tubuh yang tidak berguna._

 _..._

 _Aku tidak mau terapi!_

 _Kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah mau mendengarku?!_

 _Ayahku bilang aku keras kepala, dokter itu bahkan memarahiku. Aku harus apa? Aku hanya bisa merepotkan semua orang. Aku tidak ingin hidup begini, aku rindu ibu, aku rindu kamarku, aku ingin pulang. Tapi orang-orang memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Terapi tidak akan memperbaiki keadaanku._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mulai berdamai dengan keadaan?_

 _..._

 _Tanganku mulai sulit mengetik di keypad ponsel. Aku ingin menulis pesan di grup chat SMAku tapi aku selalu mengetikkan huruf yang salah, bahkan aku sulit memencet backspace._

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa takut?_

 _..._

 _27.03.2016_

 _Semua perkataan dokter itu benar. Yang harus kulakukan adalah memperjuangkan hidupku agar orang lain bisa melihatku lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya aku menerima tawaran terapi itu, barangkali aktivitas itu bisa memperbaiki keadaanku._

 _Terima kasih dokter, tiba-tiba aku ingin melihat dunia lebih lama lagi._

 _..._

 _Tanganku mulai sulit digerakkan ketika menulis, mungkin tulisanku semakin lama akan semakin jelek. Nama terapisku adalah Kim Jongdae, dia orang yang lucu. Kami membicarakan banyak lelucon selagi terapi hingga aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan hampir saja terpeleset ketika berlatih menaiki tangga. Astaga... itu kan bahaya. Untung Jongdae segera menahanku._

 _Dia bercerita tentang masa kuliahnya bersama dokter Chanyeol, ternyata mereka bersahabat hingga ibu Chanyeol mempekerjakan Jongdae disini. Dia banyak bercerita tentang Chanyeol hingga aku menangkap dokterku adalah orang yang baik._

 _Dokter juga menraktirku makanan!_

 _..._

 _Aku baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Ayahku tidak seburuk itu, ayah tidak mau berselingkuh dengan ibu Chanyeol, semuanya hanya demi aku. Kenapa ayah harus melakukan itu?_

 _Aku trauma menginjak rumah sakit semenjak ibu meninggal di hari ulang tahunku, saat itu aku benar-benar depresi. Mungkin karena itu ayah tak punya pilihan lain selain menikahi ibu Chanyeol yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit dan Chanyeol yang seorang dokter. Mungkin ayah ingin mengubah pemikiranku tentang rumah sakit._

 _Harusnya aku bersikap baik pada mereka, harusnya aku bersikap baik pada ayah, pada ibu tiriku, dan pada kakak baruku Chanyeol._

 _..._

 _28.03.2016_

 _Aku tersedak saat memakan sarapanku tadi pagi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku tersedak dengan sangat tidak wajar, rasanya tidak enak sekali, dadaku sampai ikut sakit. Dulu ibu juga sering tersedak saat makan dan akhirnya aku tahu tersedak adalah gejala pasien ataxia stadium akhir._

 _Saat minum air putih tadi sore, aku juga tersedak lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak harus mengatakan ini pada dokter, dia pasti sudah mengambil kesimpulan kalau penyakitku bertambah parah. Apalagi tadi Jongdae tiba-tiba bilang jadwal terapiku menjadi dua kali lipat. Keadaanku pasti semakin buruk._

 _Aku mulai ketakutan. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku masih ingin tinggal di rumah sakit ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku khawatir dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Bagaimana jika keadaanku semakin parah setiap harinya?_

 _Aku masih ingin hidup._

 _..._

 _03.04.2016_

 _Kepalaku pusing luar biasa, terkadang rasanya berputar-putar. Sekarang kepalaku dibalut perban, kata dokter seminggu yang lalu habis pendarahan. Apa pusingnya ini efek dari pendarahan itu? Badanku juga lemas sekali, aku seakan tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Aku malas makan, malas terapi, aku ingin tiduran saja._

 _..._

 _11.04.2016_

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuka buku? Semakin hari tubuhku semakin sulit digerakkan. Aku mulai berganti bolpoin dengan ukuran yang lebih besar sebab tulisanku semakin tidak terbaca. Aku memecahkan gelas lagi kemarin, aku sampai tidak enak dengan petugas kebersihan tapi ahjussi itu balik sekali._

 _Bagaimana hari-hariku besok? Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu tapi pikiran itu selalu menakut-nakutiku. Pasti ada hari dimana aku sudah tidak bisa menulis sama sekali, ada hari dimana aku tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali, ada hari dimana aku hanya berbaring seharian. Ada hari dimana aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pikiran-pikiran itu menghantuiku._

 _Seharusnya sekarang aku tidak memikirkan itu dulu. Selama aku bisa menikmati hari ini, aku ingin menikmatinya dengan gembira._

 _..._

 _15.04.2016_

 _Dari atas kamarku aku bisa melihat taman rumah sakit. Astaga... kenapa aku tidak pernah tau ya? Banyak anak-anak bermain disana pagi-pagi begini, mereka terlihat lucu. Mereka yang tidak memakai selang infus bisa berlari-lari. Ada juga yang hanya duduk di kursi roda dan melihat-lihat seperti aku. Kehidupan rumah sakit menarik juga._

 _Taman sedikit terlihat gelap jika di malam hari, hanya ada suster lalu lalang. Anak-anak itu pasti dilarang main malam-malam. Bagaimanapun aku suka senyuman mereka._

 _..._

 _21.04.2016_

 _Siang ini aku jatuh dari kasur. Aneh sekali, ketika turun dari kasur kakiku benar-benar kaku. Bahkan ketika jatuh, aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Untung saja Chanyeol Hyung datang, dia membantuku duduk di kursi roda. Aku bilang aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, tapi dia memaksa memeriksa kakiku. Setelah diperiksa, aku diizinkan jalan-jalan tanpa ditemani, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak._

 _Saat diperiksa tadi, kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, bahkan ditekuk pun tidak bisa. Aku melihat ekspresi cemas dari wajah Chanyeol Hyung, seketika aku ikut khawatir._

 _..._

 _25.04.2016_

 _Apa aku lumpuh?_

 _Aku memikirkan kemungkinan ini berhari-hari tapi dokter belum mengatakan apapun padaku dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak turun kasur jika sedang tidak ada orang lain di kamar._

 _Kalau aku benar lumpuh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih ingin berjalan._

 _..._

 _26.04.2016_

 _Suster bercerita padaku tentang anak di kamar lantai dua yang sudah mengalami kelumpuhan sejak pertama masuk di rumah sakit ini. Dia memiliki kanker, tapi lumpuhnya karena kecelakaan. Umurnya dua belas tahun dan kata suster dia suka bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah dasarnya. Kata suster anak itu juga menggemaskan dan tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi atau keluhan seperti orang sakit._

 _Aku ingin seperti anak itu, tetap merasa bahagia walaupun sakit. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kata suster dia sudah meninggal sehari yang lalu._

 _..._

 _06.05.2016_

 _Hari ini aku dinyatakan lumpuh._

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu terkejut, tapi aku tetap sedih. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan kakiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Lebih dari itu, Jongdae lah yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Katanya, dokterku sangat menyayangi aku dan tidak sampai hati mengatakan hal ini padaku. Kata Jongdae, dia tidak tidur memikirkan keadaanku dan bagaimana cara mengatakan hal ini agar tidak sampai menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi akhirnya Jongdae membantunya._

 _Dia pasti sangat khawatir padaku, keadaanku yang sekarang hanya bisa membuat orang lain khawatir. Tapi kalau aku ikut bersedih, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Mereka mungkin akan semakin cemas._

 _Aku harus bisa menerima keadaan. Pasti masih banyak hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa kulakukan tanpa melibatkan kaki._

 _Omong-omong, hari ini aku berulang tahun._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-ah._

 _Kau harus selalu bahagia!_

 _..._

 _10.05.2016_

 _Terkadang aku ingin tahu kehidupan di luar rumah sakit. Bohong jika aku tidak merasa jenuh disini, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan orang pesakitan seperti aku?_

 _Dokterku banyak membantu menghiburku akhir-akhir ini. Aku banyak mendapat dorongan untuk tetap mempertahankan jumlah umurku dan berhenti putus asa. Memang inilah takdirku, hidup di rumah sakit untuk penyembuhan, walaupun tidak bisa benar-benar sembuh, tapi aku harus berjuang._

 _Ayah telah banyak memikirkanku, dokterku telah melakukan banyak hal untukku, eomma juga sering datang menjengukku, dia orang yang baik, juga Jongdae yang selalu menghiburku dengan leluconnya yang aneh. Banyak orang menyayangiku, aku harus tetap disini._

 _Baekhyun, kau harus tetap kuat!_

 _Kata Chanyeol Hyung, semua orang punya masa depannya masing-masing._

 _Walaupun aku tidak pernah menargetkan bagaimana masa depanku, tapi aku percaya perkataan itu. Yang jelas, aku harus mulai melupakan penyakitku._

 _..._

 _01.07.2016_

 _Chanyeol Hyung benar-benar membawaku ke tempat yang kuinginkan!_

 _Dia membawaku melihat pantai, aku sangat senang! Sudah lama aku tidak keluar ke tempat-tempat seperti ini, aku saja lupa kapan terakhir kali liburan ke pantai. Apa bertahun-tahun lalu dengan Kyungsoo? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan memang sudah tidak pernah lagi. Penyakitku ini menahanku untuk berdiam diri di rumah._

 _Tapi dokter benar-benar memberikan liburan padaku walaupun hanya sebentar. Tadi aku lihat dia mengirimkan foto-foto kami ke SNSku. Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak bisa mengotak-atik isi ponselku, gerak tanganku sudah tidak karuan lagi._

 _Tapi hari ini aku bahagia. Terima kasih, Chanyeol Hyung!_

 _..._

 _08.07.2016_

 _Ketika suster memeriksaku tadi, aku mengobrol beberapa hal ringan dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba suaraku mengecil dan tiba-tiba aku susah mengeluarkan suara lagi. Aku bertanya pada suster ada apa, dan kata suster bisa saja ini karena perkembangan penyakit, aku akan kesulitan bicara._

 _Ketika suster pergi, aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara terus. Tapi yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya napas, suaraku benar-benar tidak keluar. Lama-kelamaan suaraku kembali, tapi aku lebih sulit mengucapkan sebuah kata._

 _Lagi-lagi aku ketakutan._

 _..._

 _12.07.2016_

 _Aku mengatakan pada diriku bahwa aku tak apa. Berulang kali aku mencoba berpikir bahwa aku tak apa. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tak apa._

 _Seharusnya aku sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat aku akan kehilangan fungsi tubuhku satu persatu. Aku sudah pernah melihat ibu, penyakit ini terus mengambil satu persatu bagian tubuhnya. Setelah kaki dan pergerakan tanganku, sekarang suaraku yang mulai hilang. Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan baik, aku memakan waktu lebih lama untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku membaca buku yang diberi Chanyeol Hyung keras-keras, tapi aku cepat lelah karena suaraku benar tidak mau keluar._

 _Sekarang kemampuan tanganku ikut kacau jika digunakan untuk menulis. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi? Aku merasa tidak berguna, tapi disisi lain aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Rasanya ingin menangis saja, tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah bahkan jika airmataku habis._

 _..._

 _16.08.2016_

 _Sekarang aku butuh bolpoin dengan ukuran yang lebih besar untuk menulis, bahkan aku mulai menulis di buku gambar ukuran A4. Tanganku tidak bisa mengenggam bolpoin yang biasanya karena ukurannya kecil, dengan bolpoin yang lebih besar tanganku lebih mudah mengenggam. Karena tulisanku semakin acak-acakan, buku tulisku tidak akan cukup menampung tulisanku yang hampir tidak terbaca._

 _Tapi aku tetap ingin menulis. Aku semakin sulit berkomunikasi dengan bicara, jika aku berhenti menulis, aku hanya seperti mayat hidup._

 _Aku harus bersemangat. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada diriku sendiri._

 _..._

 _25.10.2016_

 _Jika aku bisa memohon pada Tuhan, aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Jika aku bisa memohon dengan menangis pada Tuhan, aku ingin bernafas lebih lama lagi._

 _Aku masih ingin melihat kamar rumah sakitku yang putih membosankan namun aku mulai terbiasa, dengan sebuah vas bunga yang bunganya selalu diganti oleh Chanyeol dan Eomma bergantian, terkadang ayahku yang mengganti, selang infus yang menemaniku, layar televisi yang jarang kunyalakan karena aku sudah tidak bisa menggenggam remot. Walaupun semuanya jauh dari kata normal, tapi aku menyukai kehidupanku. Aku menerima apapun yang kupunya. Aku tidak mengharapkan masa depan yang terlalu tinggi, aku menerima apa yang takdir berikan. Apakah aku masih kurang cukup untuk dikatakan bersyukur?_

 _Lalu kenapa keadaanku tidak membaik? Kenapa aku semakin tidak berguna, bahkan sekarang aku harus menggunakan papan abjad untuk bicara. Aku sedih! Dokter, aku sedih! Ayah, aku sedih! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersedih._

 _Aku harus tetap merasa bahagia, bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hariku meratapi penyakit._

 _..._

 _01.11.2016_

 _Aku berusaha baik-baik saja, tapi tiap tidur malam aku ketakutan._

 _Aku takut jika aku tertidur, mungkin besok aku tidak bisa terbangun lagi._

 _..._

 _25.11.2016_

 _Tuhan, aku lelah._

 _Aku ingin tidur, ditemani suara ibu yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur seperti saat aku masih kecil._

 _Aku ingin tidur dengan tenang._

 _Aku ingin melupakan penyakitku._

...

Chanyeol membuka halaman paling belakang buku itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun menyimpan tulisan di bukunya yang paling belakang. Anak itu menghabiskan dua buku, tapi biasanya halaman paling belakang selalu dibiarkan kosong, sedangkan kali ini terisi.

 _21.11.2016_

 _Saudara baruku itu namanya Chanyeol. Dia seorang dokter dan terlihat keren. Umurnya jauh diatasku. Meskipun begitu aku tidak menyukainya, tapi dia menyelipkan surat-surat lucu di bawah pintu kamarku. Dia mengajakku bicara ketika aku bosan di kamar rumah sakit. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobilnya. Dia mengenalkanku dengan terapis lucu bernama Kim Jongdae. Aku sangat suka playlist musik klasik yang ia berikan padaku. Dia kakak yang baik._

 _Minggu depan dia berulang tahun. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya, katanya kami akan merayakan di rumah. Aku akan belikan kado yang bagus untuknya, agar dia membelikan kado yang bagus juga di hari ulang tahunku tahun depan. Dia harus selalu sehat agar bisa menyembuhkan dan menghibur orang-orang yang sakit._

 _Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tidak pernah membencinya!_

Meskipun tulisan Baekhyun hampir tak terbaca, Chanyeol tetap merasakan kehadirannya sungguh berarti, begitupun juga sosok Baekhyun baginya. Empat musim mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol akan melihat sosok anak itu dalam diri pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Baekhyun tetap hidup.

* * *

27.11.2016

Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol _Hyung_!

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

" _Sepuluh tahun mendatang... aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya._

 _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalani hidup semampuku hari ini. Hidup adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku muda tapi tidak dapat bergerak... Dilema dan tidak sabaran, tapi aku adalah pesakitan, jadi aku harus fokus pada penyembuhan._

 _Setiap orang punya kesedihan yang tidak bisa diucapkan. Ketika aku mengingat masa lalu,_

 _Dengan kesal aku menangis; Kenyataan di masa kini terlalu kejam, terlalu keras, dan tidak mengijinkanku untuk bermimpi. Membayangkan masa depan membawaku pada air mata yang lain._

 _Sekarang aku menghabiskan seluruh hariku dengan tidur. Aku takut makanan akan masuk ke dalam jalur pernapasanku secara tidak sengaja karena aku tidak dapat menelan dengan baik, jadi aku hanya dapat makan dalam jumlah sedikit tiga kali sehari. Aku makan sangat lambat sehingga makan siang tiba hanya satu jam setelah sarapan._

 _Seluruh hariku adalah makan, tidur, dan pindah tempat. Terlebih lagi, seseorang harus membantuku melakukan semuanya..._

 _Aku pikir hidupku akhirnya telah mencapai titik dimana hanya perlu satu langkah sebelum segalanya tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk tinggal di rumah._

 _Aku telah memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan penyakitku._

 **-Diary of Kitou Aya-**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Makasih yg udah ninggalin review di chap 1, yg fav dan follow juga thank you banget. Penyakit ataxia ini beneran ada dan emang belum ditemuin obatnya. Penyakit ini nyerang saraf motorik dan nyerangnya step by step, gak langsung keseluruhan. Anggota gerak tubuh kayak kaki sama tangan jelas aja terhambat soalnya dikendaliin sama saraf motorik, bahkan gerak tenggorokan kayak waktu nelan itu juga diatur sama saraf motorik, jadi bisa kehambat juga. Kalo terapi sendiri bukan nyembuhin tp cuma memperlambat pernyakitnya doang.

Oh iya, aku ada pertanyaan. Disini baekhyun sempet ngucapin ultah ke chanyeol, menurut readers lewat tulisan atau ngucapin langsung?

Cluenya ada di cerita, udah jelas pake banget. Cobak deh jawab sertakan alasan, aku pengen tau :D

Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
